Trigun: Spirit of Fire
by solar-sun
Summary: trigunsm Vash walked away from the battle site with his brother slung across his back when a mystous violet eyed ghost whisks him away to present day Earth. How will he and the new owner to the place he's staying Raye handle it? Raye x Vash Knives x ?
1. Back to the Past

I can't believe it! I mean really. I'm writting my very first crossover fic to post on ff.net and my first Trigun fic! Two new mildstones in my writting on my fav site. Yes this is a Trigun Sailor Moon crossover with Mars as the main charater. If you don't like that Idea then don't read it cuz this is what I'm going to do. (Do I write any other way anyway? :P) I just got the urge and here is the first chapter of my new series. Yes there is spoilers from trigun in there but it sorta takes up were the series left off. I write crossovers with mars as the main charater for all of my fav series. Who knows, maybe I'll put my inu yasha sailor moon crossover up finally since i got this one, though I don't want to many unfinished stories to worry about. Thats why I've really limited myself to three, but not anymore! I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of my new story.   
  
Disclaimer brought to you today by Vash:   
  
Ge golly Candy was sure nice to ask me to tell you she doesn't own me or my brother or Rem or Meryl or Milly or wolfwood. Man I'm hungry, do you got any donuts? Darn, o well. She doesn't own Sailor Moon either. I wonder if on planet gun smoke if there would be two sailor moons cuz there are two moons and all. O well guess I won't find that out for a while. *pouts* Candy please send me back soon Raye scares me!   
  
*me chuckles evily*   
  
Darn. At least give me a donut *donut appears out of nowhere and vash eats it with glee*   
  
Trigun: Spirite of Fire   
Chapter One   
Back to the Past   
  
He didn't know what to do now. A frown fell upon the normaly happy features of his face. His brother was slung across his shoulder as he headed away from the fight zone. Vash didn't know what to do with his life anymore, though he hadn't had much thought to it before all this had played out. Wondering around the desert that was this planet was what he did best.   
"Your to heavy..." He muttered sighing, closing his eyes. Maybe one day Knives would wake up from his slumber, maybe one day he would realize humans weren't the spiders that he had to kill, but till then, when humanity could handle Knives he had to sleep or his promise to Rem would not be fufilled. Her words echoed through his head.   
"Take care of Knives Vash..." She said locking the door on the pod that landed them on planet gunsmoke. Rubbing his temple he stopped for a second. All of a sudden he was getting a headache. "What the heck..." He muttered looking around. The suns were as they normaly were, hot making this planet bone dry for the most part.   
"....come to me Vash..." Her voice echoed through his head making Vash jump right then dropping his brother on the ground. That's when a woman appeared infront of him.   
"The sun really must have got me dreaming..." Vash said looking at the woman. Her looks reminded him of Rem but her eyes wern't human...   
  
They held a fire that he hand never seen in a humans eyes. She had hair like Meryl's only longer; below her knees. Her eyes were also like the insurence girls but like he hand noticed, there was an inner glow of power behind them.   
"Come to me Vash...I need you." She muttered. Looking down he saw his brother there laying where he had dropped him. Looking up he looked at the figure.   
"Who are you?" He asked the figure who just giggled lightly.   
"Come and find out." She held a hand out to him. Her ivory skin was only hightened in lightness from the desert background that she flowed against like rocks in a stream. Reaching out with his macanical hand slowly he tried to touch the hand. Astonished he was when his hand stopped at the hand feeling something there. Another giggle came from the girl as everything began to get whiter and brighter.   
  
The next thing he saw was he was in the middle of a street. It was full of people.   
"Where am I?" He muttered rubbing the back of his head. He was odveously the tallest person in the street as people hussled by him. "Excuse me?" He poked a man in a weird suit that only the mayors wore in the towns on Gunsmoke. The man brushed him off quickly hurring by him without a word. Sighing he began to walk up the stream of constint people. This wasn't planet Gunsmoke, well not yet anyway. No... it couldn't be. Looking up there was only one sun in the sky. To loose a sun was nearly impossible well without destroying the planet they lived on that was. "So were am I?" He asked himself. That's when he saw it! Vash's eyes went three times as big as he realized he hadn't had anything to eat in quit a while. Donuts were on a vending stand that a guy sat next to. Walking up he gazed upon all the variaties in awe. "I must be in heaven." He drewled.   
"Get away from the food." The man chimmed in throwing a cigerette a distance from them. "Unless your going to buy it."   
"Uh..." Vash said looking down at the dollar bill sticking out of the sack of money on the stand. "Sorry...no money..." He chuckled nervously.   
"Then no food." The man huffed. "People now a days..."   
"YAY!" A girl squeeled behind Vash. Turning he saw a girl with the weirdest looking hair gazing greedly at the donuts. "Your open! I thought I might have missed you." She quickly handed him three dollars. The man by the cart got up taking the money.   
"You know your my best costumer Serena." The man laughed. "I would never close until I've seen you." Serena nodded taking the bag he handed her and grabbing one, shoving it in her mouth.   
"Uh..." Vash said about to cry. Serena chuckled grabbing one from her bag and without much warning shoved it in his mouth.   
"See yah!" Serena waved to the two. Vash began to cry with joy then decided to take after the girl named Serena with the weird hair. "Raye is going to kill me!" Serena grumbled turning to see her miko friend infront of the temple talking to Mina, Lita, and Amy. Stopping she began to walk up to them. Vash on the other hand hadn't been warned that the strange haired girl had stopped around the corner and he had no time to stop once he found out.   
"Ahhhhh!" Both blondes screamed falling down. Raye and the others turned blinking at the strange sight. Infront of them was a abnormaly tall guy with spiked up hair and a blue weird alien outfit.   
"Serena!" The miko screamed at the girl. Vash looked up to see the girl.   
"Its YOU!" Vash said jumping up and coming next to the oddly dressed girl in red and white. "Your the one that did this to me!"   
"What are you talking about?!" Raye yelled back. Though she was shorter then the outlaw she tried to stand as tall as she could. "What did I do?"   
"This..." He said throwing out his arms. "Were the heck did you bring me. That is the last time I listen to talking marashes in the desert...." Raye and the others about fell listening to him talk to himself.   
"Sorry I'm late." Serena said obliveous to the strange comments this man was talking about. "Had to get my donuts for the day." She chuckled holding up the bag. Raye threw up her hands.   
"I'm surrounded by a bunch of rejects!" She sighed frustratedly. "Once you all have gotten your brains back give me a call." She was about to turn and head inside the temple when Vash's arm gripped her shoulder. Grabbing it with her training she tossed him easliy aside and headed inside.   
"Woh." Vash said blinking laying as he feel. "Is she always like that?"   
"Worse at times." Mina rubbed her face. Serena chuckled helping the tall stranger up.   
"Sorry about that." Serena said. "She's really a good friend, honest. Just takes some getting use to on all parts."   
"So were am I exactly?" He asked looking around. "I mean this ain't planet Gunsmoke anymore..."   
"Wha...." All the girls said.   
"Yah, thats what I want to talk to your friend about." He pointed behind him. "I was walking in the desert when she appeared telling me I needed her. Its not like me to turn down a beautiful lady in destress so I listened to her and now I'm here, were am I?"   
"Hold it!" Lita said throwing up her arms. "You were walking in a desert?"   
"On planet Gunsmoke..." Vash added. "With my brother over my should..." That's when his hands flew over his mouth as he remembered Knives wasn't with him. "Crap..."   
"Ok this guy is either nuts or something majory strange is going on." Mina said.   
"And it has to do with your friend, the one in that weird red and white outfit." Vash said pointing behind him again.   
"Now why would Raye call you from were ever you came from and then not remember doing so." Amy said. "She is a miko so she can do things, though a lot of those things are held in great secrecly."   
"So her name is Raye, eh?" Vash added. Serena nodded.  
"I'm Serena and this is Lita, Mina, and Amy. Who are you?"  
"Vash...Vash the Stampede." He chuckled rubbing his head again. "Though that name probaby means nothing here."  
"Your right." Mina said. "Your on Earth Mr. Stampede."  
"EARTH?!" Vash exclaimed getting in the blondes face. "Rem told me stories about earth...how beautiful it was and how she missed it..." He sighed. "How did I get back here?"   
"That's what we want to know." Lita said. "And who is Rem?"  
"Nobody really." He replied then turning back to the temple. "Well I need a place to stay here since I'm new and all."  
"Great!" Serena chimmed. "Chad just left....oh...Raye might not be so up on the idea." She said thinking.   
"Why and who?" Vash asked.   
"Well Raye always had a little thing for Chad and he lived at their temple, her and her grandfathers for quit a while. Though Raye is tough on the outside she loved that wannabee rockstar half to death but could never tell him so in fear of rejection. He made his feelings really well known to her but she still had that fear. Asking her now would be like trying to replace it before Raye has had time to deal with it all."   
"Wow Serena." Amy smiled. "You really do know Raye."   
"Yah someone has to. Nobody really dares get close to her, or try to in fear of her rath." Everyone chuckled in agreement.   
"But we have no choice." Mina said. "I mean he can't stay at our houses and they do need a helper at the temple now since Chad has left. We can talk to her grandfather to bypass her approval on the situation."   
"Thanks guys!" Vash said picking up Serena in a hug almost in tears.   
"Don't thank us just yet." Lita sighed. "You might not like it." He just laughed again.   
"I've gotten through a whole lot more worse things then just a temper." He said.   
  
*********************************   
  
"WHAT?!" Raye's voice was herd as books and such were thrown at Serena and Vash.   
"Your grandfather said it was ok." Serena winned. "And he needs a place to stay." A frustrated growl came from the priestess. Vash just laughed nervously trying to excape Serena's hold on his arm.   
"You were right..." He mumbled looking at the other girls around the corner hiding from the fury that was Raye's temper. "I wanna be shot at again, at least I don't fear my life then."   
"Shut up!" Raye's voice came. She walked out of her room brushing her hair back behind her shoulder. "Fine! Since you all were in this little plot to get this weirdo here I have no choice." She walked pass them heading toward the fire room by herself. Serena squeeled with glee.   
"That went better then I hoped." She said smiling. "You call that BETTER?!" Vash exclaimed getting in the blondes face. "I've been through gun fights that were less threating then that girls temper!"   
"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Mina said. "And once you do you'll realize something."   
"What's that?" He asked turning his head toward the other girl.   
"That Raye doesn't really MEAN the stuff she does or says. That's just Raye for yah. Since your living with her now you'll pick up on it fast." Amy nodded next to her chuckling lightly. "AND." Serena said nudging the outlaw in the side. "Maybe you and her will hook up..." "WAHHH..." Vash said falling down as the rest of them laughed.   
"There is no way I would ever like her like that!" He stood up. "I mean I don't want to be in fear of my life all the time now." They all headed toward the door.   
"Well we got stuff to do, and so do you so take it easy on our firey priestess friend now, ya hear?" Serena said shutting the door leaving Vash standing there wimpering like a puppy that realized it had done something bad. "Don't leave me...." He mumbled turning back to see the hallway with Raye already gone into the room she had set to go into.   
"Come my young man, lets get you ready." Grandpa came up beside him jumping and slapping him on the middle of the back of his chest. Rubbing his neck Vash looked down at the REALLY short old man next to him and wondered how he was able to jump so high. "I have a room almost ready for you and all and Raye can find some kimno's for you to wear till we can get you shopping. That weird outfit is going to make people think your an alien." Vash just chuckled nervously at the old man. The man just grabbed his arm and drug him with unnatural strength for his hight down the hall.   
  
********************************   
  
Raye was in the fire room gazing at the flames jumping up from the wood.   
"Who is this guy..." She muttered closing her eyes and beginging to chant her chants. It didn't take very long for her to be answered by a picture of a plant. Raye's eyes opened up staring ahead of her. "Gah...now I'm seeing plants..." Standing up she sighed and headed out the fire room's door to her own room to think about how the day had gone.   
  
********************************   
  
Pluto who stood at the gate of time endlessly chuckled looking in on the scouts time. She had been the one who had set this up. Of course she was the only one capable to jump across time like that and reach Vash. She knew the future wouldn't be as it was unless those two met. In her orb she saw Raye sit upon her bed petting one of the crows that hopped next to her thinking.  
"All will be revealed Senshi of Mars soon enough." The scout of Pluto smiled waving the picture to reveal one of the tall and lacky Vash who was just staring at the old man in ah at what he could do with his size and age. "You will understand too Vash soon enough." She knew the outcome before it had even happened but could not say a word. That was what the guardian of time did. She saw all and made sure the events happened so it would achieve the ultimite end: Crystal Toyko. Though a frown appeared on the scouts face as she realized about Planet Gunsmoke. That is were Vash was to come in though. With his help maybe there wouldn't need to be such a move from Earth but again...   
  
Only time will tell.   
  
***********************************   
  
I didn't really mean to make Raye out as a real jerk but its to make a point later on. I love sappy romances and I could so see Raye falling for Vash and vice versa. Yes they will be a couple in this story. Their arn't may sailor mars stories anyway. Its always about Serena. I do like Serena (cuz I admit she is the one most like me in the series) but my fav always has and always will be Raye. And that is why when I write sailor moon stuff she will always be the center of attention, except in the crystals destany though I was writting it with mars in a very big role. Maybe I should take that story back up again. Anyway I do hope you like my first chapter and review my idea before you leave. And as always thanks for reading!   
  
*Vash is still malling the donut*   



	2. Grandpa's Will

Guess what? You get to be treated to another wonderful chapter of Trigun: Spirit of Fire! I wanted to get three chapters written before I posted this on ff.net. Hope you like the second installment, its longer then the first and took a few hours to write you crazy people you! Anyway hope you enjoy it   
  
Disclaimer brought to you today by Serena:   
  
Why did she even ask me? I mean this story isn't even about me or Darien. Aww I miss my Darien. I hope he shows up later. Candy said she hasn't found the rights to either series yet that she lost under her bed the other day. Kind of like me, losing stuff and all. I was just joking about the rights though, she never had them, though the bed part is true. I think I lost luna under there   
  
*muffled luna sounds under bed*   
  
O well she can't chew me out for homework if I can't find her *Serena acts like she can't hear luna*   
  
  
Trigun-Spirit of Fire  
Chapter Two  
Grandpa's Will  
  
  
It had been a few months since the whole Vash insodent at her temple. The tall guy seemed to be getting along fine, even grandpa had taken a liking to the strange fella and his love for donuts. She didn't care all that much though.  
  
He wasn't Chad  
  
A tear slid down the miko's cheak as she sat infront of the fire remembering him.  
"I told myself I wouldn't cry." She mumbled rubbing her eyes with a cloth. "He wanted to go..."  
"Uh Raye..." Vash's voice said through the door. Her temper flaring up. Was he spying on her?!  
"What do you want Vash?" She spat out turning to the door that slid open revealing the blonde with the funky hair style.  
"Your grandfather said he wanted to speak with you." Vash said stepping back in fear of her unending rath. Raye stood up without a word and nodded passing past Vash heading to her grandfathers room. Blinking he watched her enter the old mans study by herself. Sighing he returned to the dishes that she had ordered him to do not to long ago. Grabbing a plate he began to wash it. Gazing at the suds of the water it reminded him of adventures long ago when Wolfwood was still alive and they had decided to help a woman and her child raise money to pay off some loan sharks. A chuckle passed his lips as the images flowed back from his memory. Looking up he saw the bird sancuary that was behind the temple and smiled. Earth was a lot like Rem had told him. It was a beautiful place. "Hopefully I can get back to Gunsmoke soon and tell the people of Earth like Rem did to me...." Setting the plate to dry he stopped for a second remembering the woman that first had held him in awe with her stories. Why was everything so difficult for him?  
  
************  
  
"Raye we need to talk." Her grandfathers voice said in the seat that was turned away from her. She sat upon a small couch that occupid his study.  
"Yah grandpa?" Raye said.  
"The doctor called today Raye. I don't think you were here at the time. But as you know I went in for my check up last week and it took till yesterday for the results of my blood test to come in." Turning he looked at his granddaughter not knowing what to say. He didn't want to break her heart as much as it had already had been throughout her life. He WAS the only person that had stayed with her by choice. Raye's mother died not to long after the girl was born to them and her father buried himself in work so he didn't have to deal with the loss.   
  
Her grandfather came one day to the house they lived in and was let in by a maid. Looking around he saw his only precious granddaughter crying outside her father's office, grabbing at the wood trying to get to the door knob to get inside to see her papa. The maid appolizied to him as if it was something bad for her to be there wanting her father and pushed little Raye away into her room. Frowning grandpa picked up the child and walked down the hall leaving the maid speechless and not knowing what to do. Walking to the door he opened it, thats when her father came out of his office.  
"You've come, have you?" He said in a cold heartless voice. Grandpa turned around nodding, holding the weeping child closer to his shoulder. "I'll have the maid bring her stuff to the temple then later today. It was nice seeing you again." And with that he left down the hallway to do something. Pulling little Raye from his shoulder he looked at his only grandchild. She was a spitting image of his late daughter.  
"Come Raye, lets go home." He muttered walking out.  
  
Tears aproached his eyes remembering that day. Raye looked up worried.  
"Grandpa...what's wrong?" She said in a worried tone now. Grandpa waved his hand as to tell her it was nothing.  
"The doctor's news was not good Raye." He continued. "He told me I should finalize my will and such soon." Raye gasped looking shocked.  
"Wh...what do you mean...." She said tears threating to fall down her ivory cheeks.   
"You know what I mean Raye. I'm old Raye, you and I both know that. Though I keep my health in check there is only so much I can do before my time comes. My time is coming quickly."  
"How quickly..." Raye said in a dry unemotional voice. Grandpa sighed. She had a lot of her father in her. If anything bothered her, she would bottle it up and act strong though she was just like a flame, tended her spirit could flare and light up a room but ignored it would die out. He always knew this.   
"I would rather not say." He said turning to view out a window. "I'm leaving the temple anyway Raye. I wish to die at my teachers temple anyway. I leave everything to you, of course."  
"You can't do this." She muttered looking down at her hands, letting her midnight hair cover the emotions that were forming in her eyes uncontroled. Her voice still dry but wavering quit a bit.  
"I can and will Raye. You've run this place for quit a while anyway. All I did was be a bother to you."  
"No you wern't." Raye said. "You were never a bother to me grandpa. Everyone loves you." He sighed once again looking away from his granddaughter.  
"It's already done Raye, I leave tomorrow. The temple is now in your name. You don't need to be worrying about waking up and finding me dead anyway. You have your entire life to live." He hoped down from his seat and went over to his granddaughter. Raising her face out of her hair, he found it covered in tears, but her expressions lied about it. Hugging her he let a few fall himself. "Take good care of the temple my granddaughter. Remember I'll always be there for you."  
Raye sat there hugging him. Another one was leaving her again so soon. Walking out he began to hum a small tune as if nothing had happened. Raye sat there not knowing what to do or think. Vash....he would probaby just laugh at her inbetween bites of his donut when she told him grandpa was leaving. A growl formed in her neck as anger sored at the blonde.  
"Gah he's worse then Serena..." She mumbled wiping the rest of her tears from her eyes and headed out from his study by herself.  
  
********************  
  
Whistling Vash began to sweep up the fire room carefully, The last time he had tried to do it Raye had threaten him within a inch of his life. Chuckling nervously he continued to sweep.   
"HELLO?" A voice sang through the door. It was Serena again. Laughing a bit he went to the door of the fire room.  
"Hey." He said waving at her. Serena waved back coming up to him.  
"Broucha something!" She exclaimed handing him a bag with three or four donuts in it.  
"Gee thanks." He said happily.  
"Where's Raye?" The blonde asked.   
"I think I saw her head out to the shrine." Vash said. Serena nodded and skipped happily away toward the door that would take her to the shrine. Opening the bag he stuffed one in his mouth then set the bag aside as he finished sweeping.  
  
"RAYE!" Serena yelled stopping in the middle of the small stone sidewalk that lead up to the shrine. The scout of mars was no where to be seen. Turning the corner she stopped looking down and seeing Raye feeding her crows with a look of despair upon her face. "...Raye..." Serena said stepping forward once knowing something grave must have happened for the miko to show her true feelings for as long as she had been there. Raye looked up and tried to paint a happy face upon her delicate features.   
"Hey meatball head." Raye said standing up. "Whacha doing here so early? The meeting isn't for another hour or so."  
"Just came to hang out I guess..." Serena said worried written all over her face. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong Serena." Raye said turning and grabbing her broom.  
"You haven't yelled at me yet Raye, something is most definatly wrong." Serena added stepping closer to her best friend. Raye's shoulders hunched over as the miko turned around.  
"Grandpa's leaving." She quietly muttered.  
"Doesn't he always?" Serena asked.  
"For good Serena. The doctors told him that he's going to die quit soon so he's leaving to die at another temple tomorrow." Tears were already forming at the sides of her eyes as she spoke. Serena gasped then grabbing her friend and bringing her into a hug.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry Raye." Serena said.  
"It's ok." Raye pulled back saying wiping the tears again. "We all knew this was going to happen anyway." She chuckled sickly. Serena could read through her friends attempts to hide her true feelings.  
"Denying it is only going to hurt you Raye in the long run." Serena said. Raye looked away from her friend trying to stop the tears. "Your going to have to let it out sometime." Raye shook her head.  
"I'm fine." Raye said. "This is what he wants and I am ok with that."  
"No your not." Serena said. Raye glared slightly at Serena. She knew the violet eyed miko to well.   
"I got to go ....do something." Quickly Raye pushed past the blonde and walked in a room of the temple that only her and grandfather were aloud to go into. The blonde's hair waved behind her as tears formed in her eyes for her friend. Raye could really hurt herself if she didn't address this issue like a normal person would.  
"What's going on?" Vash's voice said coming up behind her. Serena turned to the man. "Are you crying?" Serena nodded brushing a few tears away. "Why? Do you mind if I ask and all..." Chuckling at Vash's kindness and fear of Raye's temper.  
"Grandpa is leaving soon." Serena got out. The way she said it told Vash it wasn't a trip or anything.   
"Gez that's not really good." He said brushing the back of his head nervously. Serena nodded in agreement with him. "How's Raye taking it?"  
"Not good." Serena said turning her head to the door Raye had walked into to get away from the blonde. "She's denying it and bottling up her feelings." A sigh passed through her lips this time as she looked down. "I'm sorry to leave you with her like this but I got to tell the guys and such. She's like Lita in wanting to solve her problems by herself."  
"Yah." Vash said looking up at the door.  
"Well tell Raye I'll be back later tonight with the others." He nodded as she waved to him bye.   
"Was this what she ment by I need you..." He asked himself walking up to the door to peak in seeing Raye on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. "Raye?" Looking up she saw Vash at the door, broom in hand.  
"Yah Vash?" She said looking at her rag brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. Vash was afraid of her temper flaring out at him but what he saw was not what he expected. Her shoulders heaved as tears trailed down her ivory cheeks.  
"...its not fair...." She muttered sitting up. He could see the pain written all over her face.  
"May I come in?" Vash broke in. "I mean I'm all for standing here and listening but it would be much comfertable to sit across from you and all.,." She just chuckled nodding. Stepping a foot in he headed over to the miko. "Now what happened?" Looking up he gazed into his aqua blue eyes and then back down. Why did he have to ask...  
  
Why couldn't he be Chad?  
  
But Chad was gone, not dead but to her he could have well been. Why did he even care? She treated him like dirt most the time. Memories of the past month flooded her senses. One picture after another of her yelling at the blonde.  
"Why do you even stay around me?" Raye said looking up at him. Her violet eyes now red from crying. "I mean I treat you like dirt and all, normaly one would run from me...like Chad did."  
"Well I'm not this Chad fella I guess." He said. "But something brought me here Raye, that's why I didn't leave."  
  
*****  
I wanted to be like You  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like You  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold and  
You needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out that  
When the tide comes I'd take you away  
*****  
  
Raye looked up at him not knowing what to think.   
"Don't you understand..." She muttered. "Everyone who cares about me eventully dies or leaves." Her violet orbs downcast upon the hardwood floor that sat below her.  
"No they don't." Vash said breaking in softly. "You have Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina who come over everyday. They've never run away and even understand how you are. They warned me that you don't mean the stuff you say or do when your angry or your temper is flying. I've met a few people like that in my lifetime Raye and all they needed was a friend who understands."  
  
*****  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
so lonely on the in side  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
*****  
  
Raye turned her head away not knowing what to think.  
"It took a year or so for Serena to understand that much." Raye muttered about to wipe a tear from her face when Vash's gloved hand wiped it away before she could. A faint blush came to the miko's cheeks as she sat there.  
"Tell me why you try to push people away?" He asked. Raye looked down again looking at her figiting hands.  
"My father never wanted me, my mother died a few weeks after I was born. Grandpa was the only one I had for a while." Tears began to stream down her face when she felt his long arms embrace her in a hug. Buring her face in the shirt of his kimno she let so many long forgotten tears fall  
  
*****  
I'm slinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all that I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when your gone   
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
so lonely on the in side  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
*****  
  
"I've always been..how you say different from the crowd and people shund or feared me cuz of it." She cried in his shirt. Vash looked down watching her back breath heavly letting go of all the pain.  
"I know the feeling." Vash whispered rubbing his hand on her back. "Its hard to fit in when people think your something evil."  
  
*****  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
so lonely on the in side  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Were you go when your gone....  
*****  
  
Raye closed her eyes thinking of when grandpa came and got her. Then of the time Serena showed up and she accedently knocked her out with a charmed paper and how that one girl had brought a slew of friends over who accepted her as well. Then there was Vash, also brought by Serena. A laugh came past her lips as she thought about it. That blonde had brought a whole lot to her life. All she had before was her crows.  
"That was a good sign." Vash's cheerful voice said. Pulling away Raye looked up at the blonde and felt her cheeks become red once again.  
  
But he wasn't Chad  
  
It doesn't matter her heart answered back. Raye looked back down leaning her head back on his shoulder. She felt free for the first time in a while. Wether grandpa was gone or not she realized she was going to be fine. They had seen the future and Raye knew in the end everything would be fine.  
"Why did you leave brother..." A voice carried through her and Vash's ears.  
His head shot up making Raye look up.  
"What's going on?" Raye asked. Vash stood up letting go of Raye gently.  
"Knives..." Vash muttered glaring.   
"Yes dear BROTHER..." A man appeared infront of them. He held a likeness of Vash noted Raye but his eyes though were the same color held a coldness that made even the senshi of fire shiver. "...I see your with the spiders again..." He added glaring at the girl. "Why did you run?"  
"I didn't." Vash said.  
"O yes you did." Knives said. "And I've come to bring you back." Raye stood up quickly, angred at this mans presents in a holy area of the temple.  
"How DARE you come here!" She yelled. She would have attacked him if it wasn't for Vash holding her back. "Let me at him Vash!" Vash chuckled nervously,  
"He's not what he looks Raye, don't try." He said then narrowing his eyes again. "What do you want brother?"  
"Why an eden you fool." Knives said laughing like Vash should have known that. "I can't have that without you there. We gotta get rid of the spiders together."  
"I won't do it!" Vash said angered. "You knew that though. My opinions haven't changed any since we last saw each other."  
"I was hoping they had but the spiders have brainwashed you further..." He glared at the miko beside him being held in place by an arm around her waist. "Anyways this is not your home so you must come back." Vash blinked. He knew that he would probaby be sent back but so soon? Looking down at Raye from the corner of his eyes he sighed. He couldn't let Knives hurt her. She was innocent.   
"Fine." Vash said. Knives threw at his feet his red jacket, glasses, and gun.  
"See yah when you arrive." Knives said waving.  
"He's not going alone!" Raye yelled at the man.  
"Raye I TOLD you to not pick a fight with him." Vash mumbled quietly for her to only hear.  
"I don't care. How dare he come walking in a holy place such as this demanding what seems to be a battle or the end of humanity." Raye hissed her eyes narrowing upon the mans face. Vash looked upon her in shock. How did she pick up on the last part so quickly?  
"I don't care if you bring your pet spider Vash." Knives said. "But if she'll be traveling with you I'll have my gunmen after her as well. Alls fair in love and war, that's something Rem taught us, right Vash?" A manic smile was upon that man as he faded away. Raye looked around as Vash finally let go of her.  
"He's gone." She muttered.  
"Not for long." Vash said putting on his red coat quickly and his gun at his side. Raye turned to see him. The coat seemed to fit him perfectly. Why didn't he arrive in it if it was made for him. She wasn't able to think about it any further when the world around both of them began to swirl. "We're going." Raye went next to the tall man, clutching at his jacket as she felt the world around them shift.  
"Where are we going Vash?" She asked closing her eyes.  
"Planet Gunsmoke." Vash said as everything went black.  
  
**********************   
  
Ok I didn't mean to make it go along so fast but I thought bringing Raye to planet Gunsmoke would be really cool! I didn't mean to make it a slight song fic either if your really pissed about that:P I was writing that scene when my itunes started playing a michelle branch song that fit perfectly with the story at that point so I added it. Anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far. What will Vash and Knives do when they find out that Raye really isn't a human that they thought? That question might be answered in the next installment of Trigun: Spirit of Fire. Please review now before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories!   
  
*Serena is seen shoving more crap under my bed to keep Luna from finding her way out from underneight it*   
  



	3. Flames Abound

Yay! Chapter three is already here. Gah it just seemed like a few hours ago when I wrote the second one and only yesterday when the first one came out. O wait thats how it was. Silly me. Anyway I decided to start this series off with three chapters, that's why I was so quick to write them. If it seems to have a good following (review review review) then I'll be more likely to add on (the same idea goes with my other stories if you haven't figured that out by now). Well on to the chapter:   
  
disclaimer today brought to you by Millie:  
  
O I'm so pleased that Miss Candy asked me to tell all you folks out there that she doesn't own us or sailor moon. Though I see her at times dancing like an baka saying Vash is dancing with her. I think she's nuts. *hehe* Cuz we all know Vash can't dance, I mean really.   
  
*glares at millie which makes her laugh nervously*   
  
Anyway she doesn't own Trigun or Sailor Moon if you must know so don't sue! She's a broke college student, you couldn't get anything but a few dozen hamsters out of her anyway!   
  
Chapter Three  
Flame Shooter  
  
Blinking Raye opened one eye to check on the surroundings they were in. The first thing she noticed was the sun was beating way down upon her.  
"Ug..." She said rolling up so she could sit up. Rubbing the other eye she blinked a few more times as her eyes ajusted to the amount of light that was being fed to this barron landscape. "...Vash?" Turning she saw him sitting, his back turned to her. He said nothing though. Looking up she covered the light slightly to see what time it was only to find there were two suns.  
"This isn't Earth." Vash mumbled as if he knew what she was thinking. "I told you we were going to Gunsmoke." Raye came up and stood beside him.  
"O." Was all she said. "Why here?"  
"Cuz this is were we all landed." Vash said. "This is MY home." Raye then looked out across the desert frowning.  
"It's hot here." She finally stated playing with her bangs.  
"Always is." He added sounding even more distant then the first time.  
"Vash..." She said looking down at him. Why was he being so distant? Sighing she picked up all her hair in the back and dropped it allowing the back of her neck to get the air it was craving for. It was so unbarably hot here. That's when a gloved hand was infront of her face.  
"You may want to tie that all up." He said. In the fingers was a rubber band. Nodding Raye took it and pulled her hair back, tieing it up in a loose bun that allowed some of her longer strains of hair to fall out. "We'll get you better cloths when we hit a town." Standing up he turned to her. Raye looked up at Vash wishing he held the kiddish face he always had back on Earth.  
"What ever happens Vash, we'll make it out ok." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. She knew since the day she layed her eyes upon this man that he wasn't no ordinary human. With him coming from a different planet it made him sorta not a human at all but even the people on the moon that wern't royalty were homosapiens. He wasn't.  
"Let's go." He just muttered walking ahead of her in some random direction she thought.  
  
********************************  
  
"He's a moron." Meryl muttered looking outside the window. "I mean we've been waiting for like two months yet the boss still won't change our jobs. He doesn't believe that Vash has just disappeared." Millie took a sip of her drink chuckling at the smaller insurance lady.  
"Come now Meryal, Mr. Vash will show up soon. I'm sure our boss is right in this situation. Vash couldn't just leave Gunsmoke, now could he?"  
"I guess not." Meryl sighed looking down at her drink. "Even if he was we couldn't tell him that anyway." Millie just chuckled at the last comment. "So what are we going to do today since Vash doesn't seem to be showing up."  
"I was thinking about going to that new shop that opened up last week. I want to check out it." Meryl nodded looking out the window.   
  
The cup about crashed. The door had just opened. The spikey haired blonde that both girls knew stood there looking around as if to be looking for something.  
"Hey Vash!" Millie shouted also seeing the blonde enter. He put on a smile and waved at them walking up to the table. "You've been gone for a while."  
"Yah I know." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Meryl was about to say something when someone hidden behind him walked forward. It was a girl, younger then them in strange clothing and her hair tied up. "Guys this is Raye, Raye this is Meryl and Millie. Their the insurence girls that follow me around." Meryl's temper had had it. She stood up trying to get in his face as best as she could.  
"How dare you leave us here for so long just to go looking for a woman!" She yelled. Nervously laughing Vash backed up slightly waving his hands infront of him.  
"It's not what you think Meryl, honest!" He said. "I swear!" Meryl glared at him but just rested her arms across her chest glaring at him. Raye looked at the three of them not knowing what to do or say when Millie broke in first.  
"Please to meet you Raye."  
"Uh...thanks." Raye said taking her hand and shaking it. This girl seemed way more airheaded then Serena ever was. "Vash is right. He didn't leave you by choice I suppose."   
"See!" Vash said pointing to Raye. "I had no choice!"  
"But he is an ideot." Raye added making Vash hang his head down. Were was the vunerable Raye he had seen yesterday on Earth? It didn't matter he guessed. Turning his eyes back on the insureance girls he just sighed. "I don't know why someone would pay you to watch him. I wouldn't have taken the job." Millie just chuckled while Meryl rolled her eyes.  
"If we knew who the real Vash the stampede was I would have never left." She said at the girl. "Why are you wearing those weird cloths may I ask? I mean they look hot."  
"That was our next stop." Vash broke in. "She left her...temple, that's it and well we had no time to get her cloths there so I have to buy them here."  
"O she works at a temple?" Millie asked. Raye nodded. "Cool, so your a girl of the faith then." Raye looked up puzzled at Vash who looked nervous,  
"Yah, she is. That's were I met her."  
"She suits you." Meryl broke in making Raye blink and blush and Vash just laugh nervously as red crept to his cheeks.  
"What do you mean?!" Raye said taking it as an insult. "I SUIT nobody!"   
"It was a complement!" Meryl yelled back. "Shut up and grow up! How old are you, 16-17. You shouldn't talk to your elders like that." Raye rolled her eyes. If they only knew the truth. Did she want to really get into the whole story with a bunch of strangers?   
  
Nah  
  
"So who cares." Raye waved it off. "I mean I have enough maturity then you twice over." Meryl became flushed in the face as she grabbed Millie's arm dragging her to the door.  
"Mr. Stampede once you have lost your access luggege Millie and I will be happy to resume our jobs of twenty-four hour survanlence and damage control but till then GOOD DAY!" With that and a nervous wave from Millie Meryl slammed the door on the bar.  
"That went well." Vash said with a sigh. "You could have been nicer."  
"Like I want to be nice to her." Raye spat glaring out the window at the woman. "She needs to treat with respect before I even consider giving respect." Raye stood up. "Anyway lets get me some cloths, that Meryl woman was right, these are quit hot." She walked out the door leaving Vash pounding his head on the table.  
"This has got to be a nightmare..." Looking up though he saw her through the window. Additude was written all over her features for a few moments and when it seemed the street had cleared her eyes filled with sorrow. Vash sighed standing up. "She should really stop it with that tough guy front, it'll get her killed one day..." And with that he walked out the door after her.  
  
********************************  
  
Raye came walking out of the tailors shop with a red coat, not to far off from Vash's a white shirt underneight it, black skirt and a pair of long black boots to finish it. An accomplished look was upon Raye's face as she checked her new outfit out. Vash on the other hand came out with a wallet in his hands that was odveously empty.  
"Bye bye money..." He muttered sticking it somewhere in his jacket.  
"Come on now." Raye said glaring at him. "You got to admit, I do look good in this." She twirled around happily. Vash chuckled admitting inwordly that the miko was right this time. She looked gorgeous; like she had walked out of one of those model magizens they had on Earth. "Now lets go kick this Knive's butt once and for all so I can go..." Raye looked up at Vash to see a look of pain enter in his eyes. She wondered if it wasn't cuz Knives or her. "I mean lets just go." He nodded as they walked away from the store and around a corner. On the other side where the two insurence girls again. Rolling her eyes Raye stopped when Vash did.  
"Hey guys. I'm really sorry for what Raye did." He said. "She just doesn't get out much."  
  
SMACK  
  
A hand flew across the back of his head.   
"What did you do that for?!" Vash yelled glaring at her.  
"I get out just fine." Raye calmy stated. "I can't help it that your so nieve that it makes my temper go off every two seconds you baka!" Meryl just chuckled seeing the two argue like that.  
"Fine." She responded wiping the smile off her face. "Lets continue with our job." Millie jumped up slightly clapping happily.  
"Yay! We won't loose our jobs now. I'm so relieved." Vash just laughed as the entire group headed toward a hotel. That's when a gun fire rang alloud echoing off the buildings. Turning Vash instinctivly pushed all the woman behind him looking were the gunshot had come from. His eyes narrowed to see a shady figure in an alleyway with what looked to be a shot gun in his hands.  
"Mr. Vash the Stampede. I was wondering when you would show your ugly face around these parts again." The man's voice hissed as he stepped into the light. He held a cowboy hat upon his hair. Underneight it was grey and brown hair along with a few days growth of berd. His cloths were worn and tattured and his boots made a chaching sound as his moved. Overall this guy looked like he had walked out of one of those "western movies" Raye had showed him back on Earth.  
"What do you want?" Vash said coldly.  
"Why to fufill my job." The man said pointing the gun at him. Vash's face became twisted as he stared at the man. He couldn't move all of them.  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Raye's voice screamed from behind. That's when balls of flame lept from behind him.  
"What the..." Vash said taking cover along with Meryl and Millie. The man screamed as he dropped the gun trying to stop the burning sensation that had formed upon his hands. Raye stood there, in some weird outfit, her other one no where to be seen Vash realized. The smell of embers and fire radiated from her. The man stopped jumping glaring at the group, two of them on the ground still; Vash had gotten up.   
"What the heck are you?!" The man yelled. "He never told me of this!" With that the man took off in the alleyway. Not knowing what exactly had happned Vash turned to Raye.  
"Um..." He said nervously.  
"Yah?" Raye glared as rings of fire appeared and the weird swim suit outfit melted away revealing the one he had bought her not to long before.  
"What just happened?" The more daring Meryl shouted. "No ordinary human could possibly do that without some weapon of sorts." Raye just laughed quietly,  
"Well then." She said. "Shall we head? I mean we are going to be late if we don't hurry now."  
"But we're really not going anywhere." Vash said trying to figure this girl out. "I was going to rent us two rooms so we can sleep. I don't know about you but I'm really beat. It's already been a long day." That's when Raye realized that she two was tired and trying not to yawn.   
"Well then Meryl and I can check out that shop we were going two before Mr. Vash showed up while you two sleep."   
"But Millie....that girl ain't normal by any means. We should said word back to our boss and..."  
"Come now Meryl, shopping!" She said cheerfully dragging the one insurence girl by the arm. Raye chuckled at Millie waving by to the sandy blonde.  
"Meryl is right you know." Vash said looking accusingly at her. "That ain't normal."  
"Well neither are you." Raye accused. "Lets finish this conversation if we must have it in one of our hotel rooms. Like I need people staring at me like I'm some sorta freak. I already get that back on Earth." She whispered. Vash nodded as they headed to the hotel infront of them.  
  
*****************************  
  
"She threw fire at me!" The man complained. "That was never appart of our agreement! I was sappose to injure the woman and try to kill Vash but she THREW fire at me with no gun!" Knives stood there under the tree listening to the worthless human complain about the newly found information.  
"I thank you for your couaperation but your services are no longer required." He said and with a flick of the hand the man kelled over and died. Knives glared down.  
"Well then brother...what did you find on that forsaken planet?" He muttered thinking about the girl and her rude ways. It didn't really matter to him. She had to be human, why would a plant or any creature above the humans want to be reconized as one like his brother wanted...  
  
It was all nonsense.  
  
With another flick of the hand another man came walking up.  
"Do as I ordered to the last man and this time I want her hurt. I don't care if she throws a building at you, she will be hurt and bleeding by tomorrow." The man bowed and left. Knives grinned. "Soon you will understand how lowly and febule the human race really is..."  
  
*****************************  
  
Raye had told him everything she could remember. He just sat there nodding, his face unchanging throught the entirty of it. She told him of Serena being the moon princess and how Beral had killed her twice on two seprate occasions. How she was a lot older then she looked and she had the ablity to minupulate fire any way she well pleased. He stood up once she had finished and walked to the window.  
"I am sorta immortal..." Raye muttered. "At least thats what I get from the future I have seen. I look then as I do now." She looked up trying to read the blank expression that Vash held. She wished he would just smile goofy like he normaly did and laugh but he didn't look like he was.  
"So..thats what I saw when I looked in your eyes the first time." He said bringing a flush to her cheeks once again. Nodding is how she responded remembering what Vash had told her about the ghost girl in the desert that looked a whole lot like her. Vash turned and sat on the bed again. "Well at least you can defend yourself from my brother. I don't need you getting hurt cuz of him. I would never forgive myself." That made Raye turn even redder then before. Giving her one of his smiles he stood up. "Well I guess you should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."   
"Yah I guess so." Raye said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning." Turning she thouched the door knob.  
"Goodnight Raye." He said turning to her slightly. Nodding Raye smiled to him.  
"You too Vash." Shutting the door she left the room, leaving him alone. Chuckling to himself Vash looked back out the window. Wishing that Raye was that way all the time; not fearing to show her true self around others he thought about her a little. Though a lot of his memories on Earth of her where her yelling and very angry there was one that kept coming back to him.  
  
(Memory)  
He was on sweeping duty again in the temple. The last room that he hadn't touched that he was about to go clean was the one that Raye spent the most time in; the fire room. Stepping in there he gazed at the giant roaring flame in the middle of it in ah. With that he began to sweep the area. In no time the soot and dust had been swept into a corner and there he stood looking at the fire wondering how Raye could possibly "read" it. To deep in his thoughts he never noticed the spark that had landed on the arm of his kimno. Smoke began to fill his nose when he turned his head instantly freaking out.  
"AHHH!" He screamed bursting out of the fire room and running down the hall. Without warning a big blanket hit him in his side knocking him to the ground. Before he passed out he saw a small figure looming over him with violet eyes. "...Raye..." He muttered.  
  
The next thing he remembered was him waking up in his room. There wasn't much to it but it had been given to him as he stayed at the temple. Turning his eyes to his arm he saw that he had no shirt on and it was bandaged up looking very professional. Then turning his head he saw a sleeping upright figure in a chair not to far from the bed.   
  
It was Raye.  
  
Blinking in surprise he reached out to touch her with his real hand that had been burnt. Touching her she jumped awake, her violet orbs flaring open.  
"Ah..." She said then sitting back yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"  
Turning his head to the clock he realized it was 8.  
"8 o'clock Raye." He said then turning back to her. Vash was ready to be yelled at by her temper but instead she turned to him with kindness in her eyes and worriedness in her voice.  
"You've been out quit a while." She added standing up. "You got to be more careful in the fire room Vash." Stretching she headed toward his door then turning back to face him with a smile. "Goodnight Vash." He sat there blinking at the door that was now closed cuz of her. A blush came to his cheeks realizing how long she possably could have sat there waiting for him to wake up. Why did she act so differenty.  
  
(end of Memory)  
  
A smile slid across his features as he thought about it. Her friends where right. She really didn't mean half the crap that she said and threatened. Maybe she would show more of that to him now. He was likeing it...  
  
....more like liking her though then anything else.  
  
******************************  
  
Raye had just gotten to her room sighing and looking down upon the floor. Why was he so sweet? He wasn't Chad! A tear slid down her cheek as she headed toward her bed slipping off the boots and jacket. She was going to have to let him go sooner or later and move on. For the first time in a while she felt happy. Though Vash could annoy her like Serena, she enjoyed it for the most part. He was able to be himself without worry. That's why she realized she was falling head over heals for the spiked blonde hair doofes. Maybe Vash was feeling something as well....  
  
Nah that blonde doofes wouldn't realize that she was really begining to care for him one bit. He was brain dead. Chuckling at the last thought she curled up in her bed after switching back to her kimno shirt to sleep in. Though the odds might be against them he could find the bright side in it all. It was strange. But that's why she liked him. Turning off the light she rolled so she could stare at the ceiling. Closing her eyes pictures of the blonde doofes flooded her mind and she just smiled with a slight blush to her cheeks. Maybe after all this was said and done she could tell him...though he might want to stay here. Her eyes flaring open it had finally hit her.   
"O god..." She began to cry. Serena and the others would probaby try to find her and bring her back; she had to go back. She was a senshi, protector of Serena. Tears flowed unchallenged from the corners of her eyes, wetting the pillow below her. He would stay here and she had to go back. Pain began to eb at her chest as if her heart was crying as well. Raye sat up wiping the tears away quickly. It wouldn't matter if she told him cuz in the end they would have to leave each others company. Raye didn't want that. She wanted Vash by her, till his dying day (he hadn't told her just yet his little secret). Who ever brought him to her was playing some crewl practical joke on her. "I hate this..." Turning she forced herself to go to sleep.  
  
**********************************   
  
This chapter took the longest to do out of the three though I went back and added a few things to this and the other ones. What I need now is a vote who Knives will fall in love with. Yes I'm not killing Knives in this story. So who will it be?   
  
Knives/Serena   
Knives/Lita   
Knives/Amy   
Knives/Mina   
Knives/Human Luna   
Knives/???(You can vote for Knives with whoever in the series though it would be hard to write someone else who isn't a scout somehow getting to gunsmoke but I am willing to do it if it's the popular choice)   
  
Maybe it could even be Raye with Knives so vote. So when you review put who you would like to see with Knives so I know cuz in the next chapter I'm going to be sending at least one scout to Gunsmoke (If there is a tie and one of them isn't Raye then I'll send both cuz Knives won't fall in love till a few chapters ahead so we can have a tie breaker).   
  
These three chapters are just a taste of what's to come, an introduction to the story. So I hope you like it ^^. Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading one of my stories.   



	4. Pain of being Sorta Human

Hehe thanks for all the reviews you people! I know what I'm going to do now for the knives thing. Who knows what the future is instore for our raven haired fire bearer and Vash. Well on to the story then.   
  
Disclaimer is brought to you today by the cat!   
  
Mew mew MEOW mew meeeeew MMEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW   
  
(translation: I was in almost every episode of Trigun so why does she leave me out now?! Anyway Trigun isn't hers nor is Sailor Moon so don't sue...wait do! lots of hamsters to eat...yum YUUUUUUMMMMMM)   
  
*chuckles*   
  
Trigun-Spirit of Fire  
Chapter 4  
Pain of being Sorta Human  
  
A donut stuffed in his mouth he sat at the table of the room he rented.   
His blue eyes gazed out at the windows searching for something.  
"Come now Meryl..." Milly's voice was heard down the hallway. Turning his head he heard a knock on the door.  
"Enter." He muttered removing the pastery from his mouth as the door opened revealing the two insurence girls. Meryl held a bag in her hand while Milly just stood there with a nieve smile upon her face. "What are you two girls doing today?" He smiled at both of them. Meryl just huffed.  
"We wanted to know were we were going next Vash. Since it is our jobs to follow you around." Meryl began then growing quit. Milly just chuckled at her friend.  
"Mr. Vash were is that one girl that was with you yesterday?" She asked looking about to find no sign of the raven haired teen.   
"She went to her room last night." Vash said looking at the door that they had all come in.  
"Good riddens." Meryl huffed sitting down beside him. "A child like that doesn't know any manners." Chuckling Vash just shook his head. He was guessing Raye never told the two girls her secret though he didn't blame her. Milly would probaby squeel and jump bowing saying she had never met real royalty. Vash just turned to the window. He could feel something coming Meryl just looked at him puzzled. "Vash?" Touching his arm that was when footsteps were heard down the hallway. Milly turned her head to see Raye standing there in her garb but had taken a bath. Her hair hung down limp as she stood there.  
"Who knew that nobody knew about hair dryers." She said going and pulling a chair next to Vash out and sat it. "Soo what's going on people?"  
"Nothing if it has to do with you..." Meryl said.  
"Come on ladies." Vash chuckled nervously knowing that Meryl's temper was nothing compared to Rayes. "I think that I should go face my brother alone again." That's when Raye's hand came slamming down on the table.  
"No way!" Both Raye and Meryl yelled. "I don't know about shorty here but I can defend myself plenty."  
"Don't you even talk!" Meryl said glaring at her. "That desert is no place for a child such as yourself."  
"I'm no Child!" Raye yelled back. Both woman had their faces inches from each others.   
"They sure are loud." Vash sighed cleaning his ear out. "Fine, what ever. But when the time comes you have to promise me that you'll stay back." Looking down he gazed at the table in pain. Why was his only enemy on this planet his own brother? That's when he felt a gentle hand upon his back, turning his head he saw Raye there, one hand on Meryl's face keeping her quiet and the other on his shoulder. The look in her violet orbs even if it was only a second before Meryl pulled away and hit her shoulder was something that Vash would never forget.  
'Why her...' He thought thinking of Rem. Placing a gentle smile on he chuckled as the two girls went at it again in an argument fight.  
  
**********************************  
  
His eyes closed feeling the new energy. Yes it was that girl that he had brought with his brother and ordered his men to hurt. Her power was so....  
  
....destructive. Licking his lips absentmindly he stood up. Yes he would very much like to meet this girl that now followed his brother. There wasn't something human about her at all. Her soul felt ageless.  
"Yes dear brother, I shall meet your new friend..." A manic laugh passed through his lips. Then he stopped glaring out at the desert. "...and unravel all her secrets."  
  
*************************************  
  
Serena had been freaking out since Raye and Vash had both disappeared.  
"What are we going to do?" Mina said looking at the group who had promised her grandfather that they would watch over the temple till Raye got back.   
"I have an idea!" Lita stood up. "Once she gets back we ground her and Vash." Amy just chuckled continuing her scan. Nothing was coming up on the senshi of fire. That worried Amy cuz the only way her computer wouldn't pick up someone is if they were dead, a different dimenton, or a different time.  
"I need to get this upgraded." Amy sighed putting it down giving up on that way of finding her.  
"We could talk to Setsuna..." Mina broke in. "I mean she could find Raye, right?"  
"That's a genious plan!" Serena exclamed giving her friend a hug. "We'll call Setsuna."  
"You rang?" The Scout of time came out of a portal looking about.   
"Yah Setsuna, where's Raye?" Serena broke in. "She just disappeard and that is so unlike her."  
"She is where she needs to be." Setsuna said furmly. "To detur that from happening could destroy life on Earth." Amy looked at her puzzled.  
"But we have to make sure she's ok." Mina then added. "I mean we can't just sit around here and wait for her to return while we work on the temple."  
"Two of you may go." Setsuna then said. "Only two. And though I will be sending you there you will not stop what is happening. To do so like I said could threaten Earth itsself."  
"But why?" Amy said looking up at the cryptic scout.  
"All things will be revealed with time. I have full trust in you that you will not try to stop it. So who shall I send. I must warn you the tarain is quit harsh."  
"How harsh?" Lita eyed her.  
"Walking on a planet made with one Desert after another harsh." Setsuna broke in.  
"I'll go." Amy said. "My water may beable to keep me and who ever at least cool."  
"And I'm going!" Serena demanded standing up. "She is my court and I want her back." Nodding Setsuna waved her staff as a portal opened.  
"To go now means you won't be back till it's time." She warned. The two scouts nodded and they stepped in the portal. Both the portal and Setsuna disappeared once the girls had fully went through it.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Ahhh..." Raye complained looking at her hurt ankle. It had already swollen three times its normal size. Glaring at Vash who had come back with an ice pack he chuckled nervously.  
"I said I was sorry..." He chuckled putting it on her leg. Raye wimpred when the ice touched her ivory skin. Vash just kneeled there holding the ice on her leg. "The girls said they would go get us food."  
"They'd better..." Raye growled slightly clenching her hands to fists on her sides. "I should just hate you."  
"How come?" Vash said sweetly with a grin on his face. "I mean you just CAN'T hate this face."  
"Wanna bet?" Raye replied glaring at the still chuckling guy. "...Vash." Her eyes softened. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, anything for a lady in distress..."  
  
SMACK  
  
Her good foot hit him in the side. "Why did you do that?!"   
"I'm not in distress!" Raye spat.  
"Well you can't walk, I had to get the ice for you. I see that as distress." He replied with a smile. "But you can ask me a question."  
"How old are you?"   
"Uh..." Never in his life had someone been so direct about it let alone someone who he hadn't watch grow up. Being a senshi must give her some extra weird powers like he has with speed and acceracy but hers with other things like age guessing...  
"I mean...if I'm not intruding. You didn't seem to flinch when I told you how old I really was...that's why I'm asking." Raye looked down in imberisment. "Normaly one tends to freak out when they find out how old I really am." Vash just gave her one of his smiles and put the leg down slowly.  
"There are a lot of things that people don't know about me Raye, kind of like you I guess." Raye nodded not turning her eyes away from the spikey blue eyed blonde. She never understood why he always tried to hide himself. It was weird but the more she got to know him the more she realized that he was like herself. Though she didn't try to hid her true self with giddy and sillieness but angry and spiet. Looking up her eyes pleaded with him to drop the vale she had always seen on him. At times she could almost see through it, like just when she asked him and he went into thought. Touching his shoulder she looked up into those eyes that could hold her captive. Pain was reathing through them.   
"Vash..."   
"We're BACK!" Milly was herd saying bringing a brown bag with them. Meryl sighed at her partners flamboyancy once again.  
"We got some bread and meat for sandwhichs...." Calmy stated Meryl sitting down beside the two who had parted their closeness when Milly's voice had been herd. Vash chuckled when Milly shoved a smaller brown bag in his hands.  
"Donuts for Mr. Vash too." She chuckled with glee. Raye on the other hand sighed in disappointment looking down at the ground.  
"Hey Miss grumpy face.." Meryl said coming next to Raye.. "We didn't know what to get you." Raye mouthed 'o' as she sat there.  
"It's fine." She replied. "I'm not all that hungry anyway." Raye hopped up looking about. Something wasn't right, she could feel it and that's when she noticed Vash had stopped his cheerful thank you's to Milly and was looking off in the distance.  
"Let's head back to the hotel." He mumbled then looking at Raye. Without a word he grabbed her hand, tossing her in the air and having her land in his arms.   
"Ahhh!" Raye yelled pounding him on the chest. "How dare you do that without even asking me!!"  
"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself more." Vash said quietly then turned his head from side to side trying to figure out which way was the best way. Raye stopped sighing, blushing fearcly but looking down. They couldn't move very fast with her ankle as it was. The two girls where behind him walking slowly and looking about wondering what exactly was going on. Stepping under a canapy a gun shot rang aloud throught the whole entire street. Raye quickly jumped up slightly from Vash's grasp. "Watch it..." Vash looked around seeing the person who fired it upon a rooftop. Glaring he looked angryly at the person who only jumped down from his spot.  
"Well then we've finally caught up with you." The old man chuckled with glee. Vash turned putting Raye down slowly so she could lean up against a wall.   
"What do you want?" Vash said bitterly glaring at the man grabbing at his gun. Calking his gun the old man pointed it at Raye.  
"This." Was all he said as the gun fired.  
  
Screams went out with Milly and Meryl but Vash turned his head in horror at what he was afraid to see what happened.   
"Raye?!" Vash yelled seeing red coming from where she was clutching her shoulder. Grimising in pain she glared at the man then jumping up in the training her grandfather had taught her she knocked the gun from the mans hand and landed, though it was parcaly on her bad leg which made her fall backwords. Vash got behind her just in time.  
"Who sent you." Raye glared at the man who looked in horror as the girl seemed not to care with the fact she was bleeding profusly on her shoulder. She could endure extreme pain.  
"...K...knives...." The man studdered wide eyed at the raven haired beauty who held may secrets. Vash glared at the man then handing Raye off to be held by Milly picked him up.  
"You tell my brother to leave us alone!" He yelled throwing him to the ground. The man nodded quickly getting to his feet and running away.   
"RAYE!!" Meryl and Milly yelled as the girl passed out. Vash turned seeing Raye laying in Milly's arms uncounces.  
"We got to get her to a hospital Vash." Meryl said. Nodding he picked her up.  
"I'm going to run now so you can follow if you like." He said in a hurry. The girls nodded watching Vash take off faster then they could see.  
"Come on Milly." Meryl said walking where the dust had led them.  
  
**********************************   
  
Whoh! What a way to leave the story. It took like a week to write these two chapters. I realized how big they had gotten and decided to split it. This was the best spot for it. Sorry folks to leaving you hanging but the next chapter is already written so you don't have to worry that much. Thanks for reading and review!   



	5. A Trip to the Hospital

Well here is the newest chapter as well.   
  
Disclaimer today brought to you by Raye (Dude that rymed):  
  
Man can Candy write me getting hurt any more?! I mean really. But she doesn't own me or anybody from Sailor Moon though she's trying to find the copyright on e-bay to bid but I highly doupt that she'll find it. And though she's got Vash tied up in the closet in her room she doesn't own anybody from Trigun either.   
  
*muffle sounds coming from closet and under bed*   
  
Serena: Raye have you seen Luna?   
Raye (angered): You still have her under the bed?! Your going to kill her!   
*digs franticly and finds Luna almost passed out and rushes her to the vet*   
Serena: Well back to my homework...*begins to play video games*   
  
*Chuckles*   
  
Trigun-Spirit of Fire  
Chapter 5  
A Trip to the Hospital  
  
Vash ran as fast as he could. He could never bear the fact that cuz of him Raye died.  
"Stay with me." Vash whispered looking down slightly. The woman's hand covered in blood was now hanging limply from his grasp. Just within a few minutes he was standing infront of the hospital and rushed in. "Please someone help me!" He yelled out causing a nurse come from behind a door. Looking at the wound she then went back inside. A few minutes more passed as the woman came out with a stretcher and a doctor. The doctor and the nurse took Raye from his hands then placing her on a stretcher and taking her in the back. The nurse stayed there.  
"What relation to you is this woman?" The nurse asked begining to fill out something. Vash knew that if he said she was no relation then they wouldn't let him in to see her so soon.  
"...my uh fieonce." He stumbled out his cheeks really flushing. The woman nodded writing that down.  
"How did she get shot?" The nurse then asked.  
"A guy just...just came up and...shot her." Vash said growing more emotional by the minute.   
"It's ok." The nurse said patting him on her shoulder. "Are you going to pay for this?" Vash nodded looking around for Meryl and Milly yet. "Fine." The woman turned to head back to the door.  
"May I see her soon?" He asked desperet. The nurse just gave him a kind smile.  
"When she is out of surgery we will come and get you sir." That's when she handed him a piece of paper with personal information to fill out about Raye. Looking down he sighed and knew he would probaby have to make up a lot of crap. That's when the two woman came walking through the door.  
"What happened?" Meryl said.  
"She's going into surgery." Vash sighed sitting down and began to fill out all the information he could but he couldn't. His heart was beating so fast it worried him. He knew that he cared for Raye...  
  
...but how exactly much?  
  
Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he thought back to when he was on earth with her.   
"Mr. Vash?" Millyl said seeing the extreme pain his face was in. "...you love her don't you?" Looking up he saw pitty in her eyes. Was he really that dumb with his feelings. It must be quit odveous that he did if Milly could see it. Looking down Vash sighed wiping his eyes away. He did love her. She couldn't die when he just realized his true feelings.  
"I just hope she makes it though this." Muttering he stood up going though the door and looking back to the two big doors that say emergancy room. She was in there. That's when there was a mad rush to the room. Vash looked worried and rushed up to the doors only to see the nurse standing there guarding the door.  
"Please you have to let the doctors do their job." She said.   
"What's going on?" He said worried trying to look in the window.  
"Nothing of your consern right now." The nurse said.  
"Like hell it isn't." Vash swore becoming enraged. The nurse sighed.   
"Calm down." The nurse said pushing him back. "She is in surgry thats all we can do now." Vash sighed looking down. His emotions had gotten the best of him again. Nodding he slowly walked back with the nurse. Meryl and Milly stood up looking at the nurse.  
"What's going on?" Meryl said looking worried. Vash sighed sitting on the couch as the nurse left him there walking back to the door.  
"Don't know." He mumbled. That's when the door opened. Looking up Vash reconized the girls. "Serena! Amy!" He got up rushing over to give him a hug.  
"What's going on?" Serena then said pulling away. Meryl broke in.  
"Raye got shot." She said that and made the others gasp in horror.  
"Is she ok?" Serena asked worried.  
"Who are they?" Milly asked turning to Vash.  
"This is Serena and Amy, their friends of Rayes." He replied. "Serena, Amy this is Milly and Meryl." Vash was clueless on how they got to Gunsmoke but if Serena was what Raye said she was then that led to an explination...  
"How did you know that your friend was here?" Meryl sudden accused. Serena chuckled realizing this girl had a temper like Raye's. Amy just smiled kindly.  
"Why we saw Vash come in here, we figured Raye would be around too." She lied. Serena nodded quickly then looked at everyone. A sigh passed through her lips. Setsuna said she could not interfer if she wanted Crystal Toyko the way it was. Sitting down Serena and Amy waited.  
Well everyone waited for at least two hours. Finally the Nurse came out the door making everyone's head shoot up. Walking over to Vash she smiled.  
"Your fieonce is doing just fine." She cheerfully said. "Though we found some strange things while operating on her." Serena, Amy, Meryl, and Milly all looked in shock at Vash. He just chuckled nervously. "Like her blood isn't anything that we have seen." Nodding he sighed.  
"May I see her?" He asked. The nurse nodded.   
"Though the others will have to wait. She is asleep though." The nurse turned to lead him the way.   
"I got to talk to her sisters." Vash lied as the nurse left to give them privacy.  
"Fionce?!" Meryl exclaimed. "You never told us of such a situation!"  
"Raye would have said something." Serena scolled.  
"Shhh." Vash said looking at them. "She wouldn't have let me in any sooner if I had said we were just friends."  
"O." Everyone mouthed.  
"And now your her sisters so start acting like it." Vash replied turning. "I'll see you in a bit." He pushed the door open. The nurse was standing at the hall leaning on a wall waiting for him. Once she saw him she stood up again fully and headed down the hall to his left. Quickly catching up Vash looked about. Everything was a pinkish white. She turned again but this time to their right and at the second door on the left she entered it.  
"I'll leave you." She whispered walking out the door. Vash first noticed that the room was dark with a little light from the window. There she lay upon a bed near the window. A breath of relief came from him as he noticed she was breathing. Walking up he grabbed the chair and sat down beside her, taking a hand. Her hair was about her back looking like a pair of black angel wings. She did look like an angel to him though.   
"Raye..." He whispered. "I've been a fool not to realize what I have. I know you better then most people say they do. You seem to know me exactly the same way. You see right past the goofy face to the pain inside. Believe me I've seen how you look at me when you look in my eyes, asking me to stop the lieing." He chuckled lightly then looking at her face again. Tears began to trickle down his face again. Why was it so hard to just look at her. Maybe it was the fact that it was cuz of him that got her in this spot. Tears began to form in his eyes once again.  
"I...I feel like I've been hit by a train...." Raye mumbled slowly opening her eyes.  
"Raye!!" Vash said excitedly looking at her who sat up a bit before her shoulder pushed her back down. Grabbing at it she realized it was wrapped up. The pain caused her to remember it all.   
"I...I passed out...." Raye mumbled then turning her head to see Vash crying up a storm clutching her hand. "...You don't have to do that."  
"But I'm so happy." He said looking up at her who moved the bed up so she could at least look at him without straining her neck. A frown came upon her lips. "...Vash..."   
"Yes Raye?" He asked stopping and looking at the miko who was gazing back at him.  
"Stop it." She calmy stated sighing.  
"Ok." Vash said wiping his eyes. "I was just afraid I would loose you. I don't want that to happen."   
"It won't, not for quit a while." Raye said absently. "I've told you already. I CAN'T die here, cuz I've seen my future." Looking down she fiddled with the blankets that were on top of her. "I see they wrapped my leg too." She wiggled her toes under the brace they had put on her.  
"Serena and Amy are here." Vash said. "I don't know how."  
"Its ok. I figured Serena would find a way to get to me." Raye muttered looking down. "I am one of her senshi and all. I do have an obligation." Looking down she sighed once again.  
"Do they think they've come to take you away?" Vash asked looking worried at her.   
"That might be it." Raye said not wanting to look at the pain in his face. "How long am I going to be in here?"  
"I...I don't know." Vash then responded. "I was worried about you....I didn't ask."  
Reaching over he touched her hand softly. Raye moved her hand under his touch slightly. His real hand was soft. Looking up she met his eyes and tried to smile.  
"I'm nothing to be worried about." Turning her head she looked at the bandage more. "But thanks anyway." Standing up he looked down at the girl whom he had shortly before realized how much he really cared about her.  
"You underestemate your value to those around you." Vash said very seriously looking at her violet eyes. Raye looked up nervously. His eyes spoke louder then anything he had said.  
'Is....is he...going to kiss me?' She thought. Her cheeks began to flush as Vash bent down.  
"I'll go let the rest see you." He said placing a kiss upon her forehead. Turning he smiled waving at her leaving through the door. It wasn't long before Serena burst through the doors in tears.  
"Raye!" She cried throwing her arms around the miko crying on the hospital gown. Raye chuckled placing a hand on Serena's head.  
"It's ok meatball head." She said. "I've been through worse." Serena looked up at the girl.  
"Are you sure? This place is strange."  
"Yes I'm sure." Raye said. "I went with Vash cuz he needed me. I don't know why but I think he does."  
"Setsuna said you have to complete what your doing here." Serena wipped her eyes sitting back and looking at the girl. "We can't interfer."  
"Interfer?" Raye raised an eyebrow curiously why the senshi of time would say such a thing to the princess.  
"I respect her desision. She sees a lot more then us and knows the outcome of it. If she says that it has to do with Crystal Toyko's future then I have to abide to it." Raye sighed looking out by the door.  
"Vash knows about it all." Raye added. "I told him after there was an attack and I had to suit up for it."  
"Is that when you got hurt?" Serena asked looking at her shoulder this time.  
"No." Raye replied. Looking down she played with the blanket again. "But...someone has his mark on me for some reason. It's probaby cuz of that Knives man who appeared infront of us before taking us here, Vash and I. I'm worried."  
"It's ok, Amy and I will help protect yah."  
"You can't do that. I have to protect you." Raye said looking up at her.  
"I'm not the one in danger here, am I." Serena giggled putting up a thumb. "I am protector sailor moon!" Standing up she giggled. "Well Amy is going to come visit next." Raye nodded. Walking to the door she opened it and left. Raye sighed thinking back to Vash. He was so worried. Her lip began to quiver. That's when Amy quietly walked through the door.  
"It looks like you got in quit a predicament." Amy giggled shyly sitting beside her then taking out her computer and doing a scan on her body. "Looks like everything else is fine." Raye nodded.  
"Good to see you." She said with a smile.  
"Yah you too." Amy said. "I wish we would have met up here under better sercomstances." Raye nodded trying to shrug but found it to be very difficult.  
"Whacha going to do." Looking out the window she turned back to the scout of Mercury.   
"Where are we exactly?" Amy then broke in. Raye chuckled.  
"I think its the future."  
"Whaaaa." Amy said. "This isn't earth."  
"I know that." Raye said then looking down. "Something happened on Earth killing the planet. That's all I can really get." Closing her eyes she let the spirits talk to her. Visions came poring through her mind of Earth a very dead looking planet, the water not even holding its blueness anymore. Then ships. That's when she saw a male boy who held Vash's hair cut next to another boy with a different hair cut. The planes came down in the background of the two boys. Raye jumped when Amy touched her. "...sorry.." She chuckled nervously.  
"It's ok. I believe you so you don't have to prove anything." Amy said sitting back. Raye began to rub her head.  
"There is so much untapped spiritual power in this planet..." She growned. "It gives me a headache." Amy just chuckled digging through the bag beside her and handed her an asprine. "Thanks." Amy stood up.  
"Well I should go join Serena now. I'll see you later." Raye nodded sighing looking down at her bed. She figured everyone who wanted to see her had seen her. Meryl wasn't probaby going to visit her. Looking out the window she then looked back down. Maybe it was the fact that she had just had an operation but she was feeling sleepy. Yawning she crawled back in the covers of her bed.  
"...Uh Raye?" A familar voice spoke from the door. Turning her head Raye saw Vash's head peaking behind the door once more.  
"Yah Vash?" She asked sitting up slightly. He walked in sitting down beside her.  
"I'm sorry." He began. "It's my fault that my brother had that guy shoot you. He's never liked humans."   
  
That's when it hit her. A vision. A boy laughing controling a mans actions upon a ship, a woman trying to stop the ships from decending. She died but the ships would be saved. The same boy who did all those bad things was also beside the mini-Vash looking boy. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to kill him but couldn't. That womans words wouldn't let him. Time flew by like dust in the wind and soon both were grown up. The evil feeling boy tried to blow up a town while now Vash shot him running...  
  
running till he couldn't....  
  
Humans populated the world as the years past.   
  
Raye screamed out out only to have her mouth be covered as he looked at Raye who sat there staring into space for no reason but wouldn't respond to any of his questions or actions.   
"Raye...Raye what's wrong?" He whispered in her hear still holding his hand over her mouth but she wouldn't respond.  
  
A town gone because of the same man. It wasn't Vash's fault but the town was gone. Tears trickled down her face wetting his glove. Why did this man not like humans? Why did he want them eleminated off Gunsmoke? Anger and confusion filled her eyes as she saw the rest of the story till the battle..  
  
"Raye...please....I can't help you when your like this..." Vash said shaking her trying to wake her from what ever was happening to her. Nothing was waking her. His mind raced for something that would wake her...  
  
...anything. And it hit him of what would. "O Raye..." He whispered looking at her tear filled pain stricken eyes as he bent over slightly kissing her.  
  
Something was happening...Raye's mind snapped. She could feel her fingers again. The vision was fading. The pain it inflicted flowing away till she realized what had brought her back.   
  
Her eyes shot wide open as she pushed him away by instinct. Who was kissing her?! Quickly regaining her sight she looked around only to see Vash there. He had an embarrised grin on his face as his cheeks were flushing. Gasping she understood who had kissed her and also became red in the face.  
"W....w...what just happened?" She asked in a quiet voice almost squeeking.   
"I didn't know what to do Raye. You seemed to be in shock or something. I did what I thought would bring you out of it and it seemed to work."  
"You KISSED me?" Her anger was flaring. How DARE he do such a thing when she was in the state she was. Tears began to trickle down her face once more.  
"Come on Raye...." Vash said calmy but softly trying to lean closer to her to take a hand. She just flitched slightly not looking at him. "...It wasn't THAT bad and it did bring you back." Raye turned her face to look at his. What was she to do? Grabbing the sheet she looked down.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Her sent intoxicated him. The way it seemed violent and destructive and anger flowed through the sent he caught. His brother had picked a fine peace of work. The other two that had shown felt similar but different as well. The one ebbed with purity, something he couldn't stand and the other was so shy he had no time for them. The one that his brother brought with him though...  
  
...o yes he would meet this one. He could feel their energy not to far away though he didn't know when would be the best time to introduce himself to the newcomers to Planet Gunsmoke.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Serena looked around at the hotel room that Vash payed for. He must have a lot of money not to sweat the fact that he bought them both seperate rooms. Amy was right beside her in the hallway.  
"So this is where Vash came from." Amy chuckled with a smile. "No wonder he took a facination with Earth. This place seems so dry while Earth is full of life." Serena nodded then looking at the door to see Vash walk in by himself dressed in some PJs. His hair hung down limply from its normal state as he walked in.  
"How's Raye?" Serena asked seriously.  
"She had fallen asleep when I left her." Vash said then looking at the two girls. "I'm worried about her."  
"Of course you are." Serena said. "Anyone who is her friend would be worried about her in this state."  
"...no she like went into some weird shock..." Vash sat down across from the girls looking down. Serena looked worried at Amy. "Mumbling my brothers name, names of people on the seed ship that brought us here and Rem's...." He trailed off. "I never told her about that."  
"Raye has the uncanny ability to pick up things." Serena chuckled.  
"Yah before I left she told me that it was giving her a headache all the stuff that she was reading." Amy said. "She's pcycic Vash."  
"Pcycic?" Vash asked confused.  
"The fire readings!" Serena burst out. "Its like the fire readings but Raye can get them all the time if fate allows it. She's the only one of us five that can do that. The outer scouts can sense as well and Setsuna can just peer into time..."  
"Serena!" Amy said quit shocked on how open she was about their secret lives.  
"Raye told him, she told me so." Serena responded with Vash nodding. "Anyway when the heart snatchers where about Raye sensed something was about to happen even before the first attack. That's just who she is."  
"Wow." Vash cut in looking at the two. "Can you do that Serena?"  
"No. Though I weild the Silver Crystal I can not get preminisons like she does. I mean when we were looking for the princess, which turned out to be me and all, Raye "tuned" herself into the crystal's power waves so we had a better idea of who the person carring a piece of the crystal was." Serena looked down. "Most people think she's a freak cuz of the gifts she has but I never thought that."  
"And neither did I." Amy said then looking out the window. "Night sure does come fast here and the day is unberable."  
"Yah that's what you get when you have two suns." Vash chuckled. "Thanks guys she never really told me about that."  
"She really doesn't. Though its strange on how strong the vision came...." Serena thought about it.   
"Well anyway I'm going to head to bed." Vash got up and waved goodnight to the two girls and headed across the hall. Reaching for the door handle he realized something...the door was already open. A frown came upon his face as he reached for his gun. Sliding the door open he side stepped into the room. It was dark but on the bed there was a body. Reaching his free hand he flipped the light switch on.   
  
Vash dropped the gun in shock.  
  
Raye layed on the bed sleeping. Curled up in the covers. She seemed to be wearing her kimno again. Stepping forward after picking up his gun he looked worried.   
"Raye?" He shook her gently sitting on the bed beside her. A violet eye opened seeing him. "You shouldn't be here." Raye yawned sitting up slowly then looking away and down from his face.  
"..I couldn't sleep there..." Raye said. "...I wasn't safe there Vash." She looked up. "And I was stupid about before. I'm sorry."  
"You still shouldn't be here." Vash said. She this time reached out for his hand. She looked up gazing into his eyes.  
"..I..I love you Vash." Her mouth trembled to say those four words. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Just...please let me sleep here. I don't want to go back..." Though he was slightly in shock at what he had just herd a smile slid across his lips. Leaning over he kissed her lightly on the lips and then nodded. Raye turned facing the wall with the moons light fading in through the windows. Vash sighed crawling in the bed next to her and pulling her closer to him kissing her forehead. Raye was already asleep by this time but mumbled happily as she took her place next to Vash. He looked out the window worried. What ever was coming Raye seemed to be afraid of...  
  
...or whomever....  
  
**********************************************   
  
Ooo Raye confessed how she felt finally! I can't believe it. Hehe. BTW for those of you who want a lemon story I will not write that so don't review saying you want a lemon. Well Review now and thanks for taking the time to read my story!   
  
*Luna comes into the picture glaring at Serena with Raye behind her*  
Luna: That's it I quit!  
Serena: Nooooooo...*cries and then luna forgives the baka*   
  
*chuckles once more*   



	6. Kidnapped

Hehe here is the next chapter to my world famous cross over....er....well let me at least dream that its that popular :P. I hope you like the chapter coming up cuz I doooooo.  
  
Disclaimer brought to you today by Knives:  
Freaken spiders all over my legs, gotta stomp them out! *Starts hitting random people around him* Candy said she doesn't own me, thank God, like I would want to be owned by that freak of a spider. She doesn't own my brother, though he's still locked up in her closet. O well, serves him right for hanging around the spiders to long. And he doesn't own that Sailor Moon show. Now THEIR not spiders. Try and sue her, I dare you...  
  
*glares evily and grins*  
  
  
Trigun-Spirit of Fire  
Chapter 6  
Kidnapped!  
  
His boot stepped lightly in front of the hotel. Taking a big gulp of air a crazy smile came about him. Looking up he could see the window that his brother was in, and the woman. Why was she now staying in there? He thought his man would have got her in the hospital so he didn't have to deal with his imbisilic brother. It really didn't matter anyway. Jumping up he landed outside of the window that he could feel his brother and the girl. Yes she was just as he remembered her, even with her kimno on. Her pale skin glowing in one of the moon's rays of light. Moving the window in word he stepped lightly on the floor to hear a gun load. Looking up he saw his brothers green eyes glaring at him.  
"What are you doing here?" He said angrily, holding onto Raye still. He had just used his elbow to sit him up slightly to look at Knives.  
"Ever since that day I brought you back I've been searching for you Vash," He said calmly, his eyes lingering down at the girl who ebbed with chaotic power.  
"What for? To get even?" Vash hissed still not moving the gun.  
"..You've found quit a prize there brother," Knives said ignoring his last statement. Vash understood why exactly Knives was there.  
"Your not touching her," Vash said standing up.  
"What is she to you exactly Vash?" Knives said with a manic smile forming on his face. Vash grew more angry. "Don't answer that cuz I already know. I'm your brother, I know everything about you. I know you loved Rem back then and its strange how this girl looks like the dead woman."  
"Get out of here," Vash hissed waving his gun back to the window trying to tell him to leave which Knives ignored.  
"But she's not human either...she's not a spider. Your learning Vash, though I'm sorry that this one is not going to be for you." Vash growled as jumped at his brother who moved away. Turning he saw Knives next to the sleeping Raye, moving her hair from her face and touching her skin. "She's not a sister either...very nice Vash...I accept her,"  
"Like hell yah will!" Vash said running at him pinning Knives against the wall. "Leave her alone."  
"Is it the fact she reminds you of Rem or the fact she's not human that you like her? Huh Vash? Which is it?" He threw Vash off of him picking up Raye who was still out, being on medications will do that to yah. Vash looked up but it was already to late, he was at the window ledge. "If you want to see her alive again brother your going to have to kill me once and for all." Before Vash could react Knives was gone with Raye. Vash blinked at the moon, tears forming in his eyes. Raye...she was gone...because he couldn't protect her.  
  
Was this why she chose to be next to him, maybe she knew she was the safest next to him but then again he failed her.   
"Mr. Vash?" Milly's voice said in the doorway turning on the light. Serena, Amy, and Meryl where behind the tall blonde in shock at the room. "What happened?"  
"...My brother..." Vash said quietly standing up. "We gotta leave."  
"Why?" Meryl said looking around. Nobody knew that Raye had been there, nobody realized what Knives had come for. Tears began to trickle down his face. He had to tell them, it was his fault that Raye who was hurt was also in his brothers hands.  
"Raye's gone..." He muttered. Serena almost fell over and under Meryl and Milly. "What do you mean?!" Amy came up behind her friend with a worried look on her face as she pulled out her computer and began to type quickly.  
"She...she came in my room while I was talking to you guys last night...she begged me to let her stay here in my room."  
"Did you let her?" Meryl said with a sceptical eye on him.  
"Well I couldn't turn her down, she seemed so frightened."  
"PERVERT!" Meryl yelled flailing her arms about. Amy covered the shorter insurance girl's mouth as she sighed. Serena looked at everyone.  
"Well what happened?" She asked looking up at Vash.   
"My brother came and took her thanking me for finding her..." He muttered walking over and shutting the window. "...I don't know where he took her but he said if I wanted to see her alive again I would have to...to...to.."  
"To what Vash?!" Meryl said growing frustrated.  
"To kill him ok," Vash said buring his face in his scarred hands. "He's always had hatred toward me when I started caring for Rem...this is his way of getting back at me..."  
"We've got to go get her Vash," Serena said bending down next to him. ",without killing your brother." Vash nodded standing up.  
"Good news. Raye is carrying her transformation pen." Amy chimed in closing her computer. "I've got the signal of it on my computer. We can follow that to where Raye is." Vash, Serena, Milly, and even Meryl seemed relieved by the news.  
"That's great Amy!" Serena said exactly. Amy nodded with a smile.  
"But we should probably sleep the rest of the night and go in the morning when we're all refreshed." Serena nodded.  
"Is there any chance that Knives will hurt her tonight Vash?"  
"...I...I don't think so," Vash said with a sigh. "He wants me to meet him, that's why he took Raye."  
"And why is that Mr. Vash?" Milly said.  
"..because I love her..." Vash responded.  
  
****************************************************  
  
What's going to happen next? Will Vash get her back in time or will Knives do something that Vash will never forgive? Lots of questions making my brain short so I'm going to leave the questions there. Review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories ^^.  



	7. The Morning Blues

Well here is the next installment of Trigun-Spirit of Fire for all you happy peoples you.  
  
Chapter 7  
The Morning Blues  
  
The 1st sun rose above the horizon slowly as Vash stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. The fact that Raye had been taken by Knives was keeping him awake. Sitting up his blonde locks fell over his eyes slightly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs around. Looking up he saw Serena and Amy sleeping on the floor. Milly and Meryl had went back to their room figuring it was better to sleep in their own beds. It had been a long night. When he could sleep all he could dream of was Raye. Some of them where memories of the temple and others where nightmares he was curtain his brother was sending him. Amy was the first one to move out of the two not to far after he had sat up. Sitting up her blue hair was everywhere as she too rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"*yawn* Morning Vash *yawn*," Amy said sitting up which awoke Serena.  
"Amy...*grumble* I need my sleep...*grumble*," She turned over and seemed like she was going back to sleep.  
"Raye was kidnapped last night," Amy said which made Serena jump up sending blankets all about them, covering Amy's head making Vash chuckle. She was this princess that was going to save the universe and had saved the universe a million times? She acted like him a lot of the time he noticed though he did it to hide the pain and she did it cuz that was who she was.  
"Yeah...yeah we've got to get going!" Serena said standing up in her Sailor Moon pose. That's when Milly burst into the room with a coffee pot in her hand and Meryl in toe behind her rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Morning everyone!" Milly chimed making everyone groan in the room. "I made coffee!"  
"Sorry we don't drink coffee," Serena said as Amy nodded. Amy stood up stretching and slowly began to pack her things in the bag.  
"Are we already going Mr. Vash?" Milly asked as Vash stood up nodding.  
"My brother is waiting for me," He said slipping on his coat and pulling out a brush with some gell and began to stand his hair up on end like he normally did. Serena walked in the bathroom and came out ready to go in her clothes and her hair was done up nicely. Amy just brushed her hair and quickly changed in the bathroom once Serena was done. Meryl and Milly had come to the room ready to Meryl's advice. Vash just stood there in front of the mirror as a sad picture of Raye after he had learned her grandfather would be dieing entered his mind. He hung his head low. That girl needs him ...and he needs her. He hoped Knives wouldn't be stupid enough to lay a hand on her.  
  
************************************************  
  
Knives stood proudly looking up laughing to himself. She hadn't awoken yet. Reaching up he touched the glass of the shell. Yes...he was a genius. Vash would come to him, and he would finish what was needed to be done and then all three of them could enter Eden together. He pressed his face against the glass of the shell to see Raye clearer. There she float in the middle of the plant he normally used, her black locks waving about her body as she huddled in a fetal position seemingly sleeping. The girl had passed out from exhaustion not to long after he had taken her. Those bullet wounds had done the trick to keep her from fighting back. He knew she would survive, he could feel that. Knives had tried turning a normal human into one of his kind earlier on just to see how worthless they really where. The human drowned within the first 5 minutes of being placed in there. She was breathing and seeming to prosper in the plant.   
  
Yes....  
  
His brother had found quit a gem. With the added plant powers to her and a little brainwashing she could be his and his alone. Now it was just to deal with his brother and convince him that the girl was his so they could all live in harmony. Turning he went to sit down on a chair and once again send things to Vash about how she had cried out his name till she passed out and a few things he had made up just to tick his brother off to get him there sooner. Yes soon everything would be as it should.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"But its sooooo hot, why can't we ride in a car..." Serena wined.  
"Because Serena," Amy said typing a few things in on her computer. "Cars are a rare commodity here on planet Gunsmoke."  
"Then..." Serena said her voice sparkling with an idea. "You transform into Sailor Mercury and use the mist power and keep us cool." Amy closed her computer shaking her head.  
"The suns on this planet would suck all the water I can produce into the air. You wouldn't even notice I used the power."  
"This sucks." Serena said.  
"Now you know how we feel," Meryl said taking a sip of her canteen. "Where exactly are you guys from if you can't stand this heat?" Amy just chuckled looking at Vash for an explanation.  
"Quit far away guys," Vash said. "They have trees and stuff there so it isn't as hot as it is here."  
"O, sounds wonderful!" Milly said clapping her hands together. Serena nodded.  
"It's really nice there," She said rubbing the back of her neck to wip the sweat away. "How long until the next town?"  
"About a day," Vash said taking the canteen from Meryl and taking a drink out of it. "That hit the spot." They just walked quietly for the rest of the day. Every once and a while they would see fellow travelers and wave at them or lend some assistance to a person who needed help. Night fell as they neared some strange formation of rocks in the middle of the desert. "Ahh yes, this is a nice spot."  
"What do you mean? It's just a bunch of rocks," Meryl said frowning. "Have you lost your mind already Vash?"  
"No just my heart..." He sighed dreamily then went into a manic laugh which made everyone around him step away a few feet and stare.  
"Actually," Amy broke in stopping Vash's manic laugh. "That rock reading has a high level of water on the inside."  
"Exactly!" He said with a delighted smile. "Its the hidden oasis." He turned to the last setting sun upon the horizon. "We should head in there before the desert worms come out." Meryl nodded.  
"...Desert Worms?!" Serena and Amy said in shock. Vash climbed up on one of the rocks and disappeared into the rock face. Amy climbed up next and looked at the rock face seeing a small entrance not visible to the ground and waved everyone up. Everyone walked in and gasped in ah as they walked in to see the inside cavern was aglow from some weird type organism who glowed and lived on the rock face. About 10 yards away seemed to be a small spring.   
"Wow..." Serena said looking about. "This is beautiful."  
"I know," Vash said with a smile and sitting down. "I was going to take Raye here today if she hadn't been kidnapped on our quest to find my brother so we can get her home." With those last words he stopped. It finally hit him. What was going to happen to them? He lived on Gunsmoke, not Earth but she lived on Earth. Could he risk leaving this planet...his brother...to live with Raye again. Closing his eyes he took in a long breath. Why did everything have to be tough for him?  
  
***************************************  
  
Well there it is. What's going to happen to Raye?! That answer and more in the next chapter. Sorry for such two short chapters but its building up to something. Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	8. More Confessions and Confusions

Wow, what a long time between updates. Well It's a new school year and new classes. I wanted to see what I was going up against really. Here is an update of Trigun- Spirit of Fire you all have been probaby been waiting for for a while.

Disclaimer today brought to you buy my dog:  
*Bark bark bark bark bark bark* (Translation: G.I. Joes taste yummy and so do game cube controlers but enough about that, don't sue or my owner won't beable to afford to replace all the things I chew up. Besides she doesn't claim to own any of the cast)

Trigun - Spirit of Fire  
Chapter 8  
More Confessions and Confusions

The aqua blue eye opened staring up at the dark roof of the cave they had slept in. Laying there he sat up.   
"..I can't bring them all..." He muttered. Vash's mind wondered to when Raye told him everything. She trusted him with her past, something that could be used against her if he wasn't so trustworthy. Why didn't he tell her of his brother...of the hundred or so years he had lived on Gunsmoke. It was bothering him now. She was going to find out from his brother that he wasn't human most likely..how would Raye of all people take it?  
"...Vash...?" A voice said behind him. Turning his head he saw Meryl sitting up and looking at his back. A worried look was held in her features as she walked over to him.  
"You should sleep," Vash said not looking at her.   
"And what about you?" Meryl said frowning. "You should too."  
"I can't."  
"...I...I hate it when you act this way, do you know that Vash. Whether you know it or not Milly and I do worry about you. We worried about you for the months you had just disappeared, where you went we had no clue..." Vash sighed thinking about the time on Earth he had. Would Meryl believe him if he told her what had all happened.   
"I couldn't help that Meryl..." He said, his voice emotionless. She came up beside him and sat down.  
"...and I don't like how your acting.." She added with a frustrated sigh. "And where did Raye come from? How in two months could you find someone like that and somehow fall for them is beyond me." She turned her head to look at Vash's profile, her eyes show pain as Vash turned to her.  
"What are you getting at?" He asked glaring at her slightly. Offended that Meryl would sound so mad about Raye.  
"She's a wonderful person Meryl...once you get to know her..." He said but Meryl turned her head.  
"I've known you longer.." Her voice said.  
"What?" He said puzzled why she would say that. Meryl's face was covered in her hair from the angle he looked at her at. Quickly Meryl turned to Vash, tears where streaming down her face.  
"Vash...don't you get it?! I love you too! Raye's not the only one who could fall in love with you..." Vash kind of looked back at her in shock. Meryl...in love with him?! What was going on exactly?  
"Wha...." Vash said falling back slightly away from her. "...You...you've got to be joking..I mean your so mean...to...me..." That last statement made him realize it could be true, that Meryl wasn't lieing, mainly because Raye was like that. Serena and Amy sat up slowly awoken from their yelling.  
"What's going on..." Serena yawned looking about.   
"Nothing!" Meryl yelled getting up and walking out of the cave. Milly sat up yawning.  
"That was a wonderful sleep..." She muttered looking to see her friend rushing out the cave door. "Hey Meryl! Wait!" Milly rushed after her wondering what had caused Meryl to be so pissed so early in the morning. Milly had an idea, it usually included Vash but she had to go ask. Serena walked up next to Vash who now had a very pained look on his face.  
"What happened there Vash?" Serena asked.  
"Meryl confessed, that's all." Vash sighed. Serena looked back at Meryl.  
"Confessed what?" She asked acting her normal self which made Vash fall over.  
"Confessed she loved me as well..." He muttered sighing. "...It's just that...I don't feel that way about her...."  
Serena smiled gently bending down and touching a hand to the mans shoulder.  
"She's bound to have her destined love out there still Vash. I'm sure of it. She'll realize it and move on." Vash hung his head low..   
"I'm just worried about everything. You guys don't know Knives...he's not like me...we might be brothers but..." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I can't take you to him...he's stronger then you think. We're not human.."  
"Hey neither am I and Ami and the others." Serena said smiling. Amy nodded.   
"I'm sure Raye already knows about that as well. " Amy said with a smile. "We're from our respective planets. So technically we're not humans entirely." Vash looked up at the girls. "We're like you, we look one thing, are a completely different thing." Serena nodded.  
"Now lets go and find Raye before anything really does happen to her." Vash nodded standing up towering over the two girls in the cave.  
"Thanks guys..." He said looking out the door to see Meryl glancing at him with pain and hurt in her eyes as Milly tried to comfort her. Walking out he jumped down lending a hand to the rest of the girls who soon came down after him. Looking to the east the first of the two suns was rising over the horizon. "It won't be long now." Vash said smiling at the others. "Lets hurry." Serena nodded along with Amy as they began to walk once again toward the North, following Vash.  
*****************************************************  
Warmth surrounded her as Raye sat up finding blankets all about her. This wasn't that liquid she had been in. Rubbing her head she glanced around looking for that strange man who wasn't that far away, she sensed. A frown came upon her face as she looked down and found a shirt upon her. She was in a building now, it was quit dark.  
"Morning," A voice said entering the room. "I see you have slept well."  
"Why did you bring me here?!" Raye shouted flinging the blankets aside as she stood up. If only she had her transformation pen. This man would have been fried where he stood but she didn't. It was with Serena and Amy at the Hotel though she figured that they would be heading her way soon.  
"Shut up." Looking at her his eyes narrowed upon her which made Raye even shut up and fell to her knees. Something about the way he stood and glared at her made her nervous all of a sudden. "I saved you and brought you here, I even made you food." He shoved a pot in her face full of an egg type substance. "You could at least be quiet." Turning he was about to leave but Raye stopped him.  
"What do you want with me?" She said quietly somehow a feeling of ashamed came upon her. Not quit understanding it she let a breath go. "If I can ask that at least."  
"It gets quit lonely," Knive's said turning all the way and heading out of the room. She could hear him locking the door and walking down the hall. Looking down Raye didn't quit understand it all. He seemed really evil yesterday...he was the one who kidnapped her.  
But for companionship?!  
And why did he order those wounds on her. This man was really confusing her all of a sudden. It was like he was two different people. For now at least she liked the one she had met, he wasn't so strange and evil feeling. This one seemed calm and collective, someone in need of a friend she thought. Well Raye knew that her friends where most likely coming to rescue her and since she had no idea where she was she would stay. No need to risk more harm to her being if she didn't have to. Standing up she walked over to the set of bars that made a window of some sort and gazed out praying to the gods that they would come soon. 

*******************************************  
Well there it is, another chapter of it. Hum...where do you think I'm going with this really? I know but you don't :P. Anyway review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	9. Brothers

Trigun Spirite of Fire  
Chapter 9   
Brothers

Knives stood out looking over the vast wasteland that was Gunsmoke and held a slight smile to his face. Soon his brother would be coming for the woman and soon he would realize the truth about man kind through the woman who now sat in the make shift jail. Her looks wasn't much different from the insurance woman that followed his brother around. She held the same eyes and hair though this new woman, the one that had fire burning in her soul held a more deep violet eyes then of the dull gray eyed woman. This ones temper burnt with the flames of a thousand fires unlike the other woman who's temper came from the fact she tried to hide her true feelings from his brother.  
"Stupid worthless.." He muttered turning around and sitting down quietly at the table. Looking down a plate of the same food he had handed the woman earlier sat before him. Though he may be more powerful and better then humans he still had to eat the same garbage as them. Sure he didn't have to eat. The powers he held within him gave him enough energy where a fork nor spoon would have to touch his lips..then again when your over a hundred years old you do things just to pass the time. His body was perfect compared to his brothers. After years of testing his abilities Knives knew that when it came to harnessing the inner power they held being plants that he would always win. Vash though held the power of a determined spirit...something not easily swayed with some showing of strength. Knives did not understand it at all. Ever since the eventful day back on the seeds ship he could not figure out his brother. He spent hours after that just staring at the wall trying to understand exactly his brothers logic when it came to life. Knives still found himself blankly looking at things trying to understand it all. Though he came to the conclusion that if he killed all the humans Vash would finally see his point and be swayed off of his. Then there would be no more battles and no more arguing about something so...worthless...  
But then again...Knives shook off the thought and bit into the eggy substance that was on his fork chewing it. His watery blue eyes gazed up at the wall across from him as he grew more angery. Why did things have to turn out this way exactly?!

  
******************************************

  
Serena looked back at Meryl and Milly who where walking slower then Amy, Vash. and her in the desert.   
"...I've known it for quite a while.." Vash said turning Serena's head as she blinked at him. "Her feelings that is. It's just that I'm not exactly human and to fall in love with someone and see them die before you isn't a very pleasant idea..." A sigh passed his lips as he looked down. "I've seen many people die...I just try and distance myself from them..afraid of the hurt and pain that comes with it."  
"I see." Serena said looking back again.  
"Though a part of me returned the feelings for a time I knew it wouldn't work." Turning his head he smiled at the two insurance girls and waved a hand as he continued to walk. Amy smiled looking up from her computer.  
"Well a good thing about us is that it seems we won't be dieing any time soon." She chuckled. "At least what Setsuna has shown us about the future. Rini is at least 900 years old and she looks 10." Vash blinked at the last comment as his mouth hung open.  
"I looked 14 by six months..." He muttered gazing ahead and feeling his brothers orra. "But that's what I am." Vash had never told anyone about his past so quickly..then again he knew the people standing beside him well and Raye had told him of their secrets.  
Raye...  
Frowning he thought of the night again, and watched it play out in his head. She knew he was coming somehow and had tried to warn him. Sighing he continued to walk in the desert thinking about his brother and how he couldn't bring Serena nor the others to him. If Knives read Raye's mind just a little bit he would know who Serena really was and use that against them all somehow. Hopefully what Amy said was right and she could handle herself with her mind. A normal human mind to Knives was easy to take apart and examine. Then again Raye wasn't normal for any matter. A small smile came across the blondes lips as he thought about it. Her violet eyes alone made her stand out from any crowd. The long black raven hair she held also made her look exotic and mysterious. At times when he began to live at the temple with her he would find himself tripping over his own two feet just because he couldn't get enough of her. The pale skin she adorned made her look like a china doll, so perfect strong yet fragile. Living on gun smoke where everyone he really met held a nice dark tan made him look twice at Raye...  
Maybe he loved her from the beginning. Vash knew he was never good with his own feelings though he new the look of love that a woman held in her eyes and how her stance changed when she had realized her feelings towards him. After that he would walk away. Raye nor Meryl where the first ones to hold those feelings toward him. There where a bunch that would have taken him in and married him, taking care of him and not caring about what he was. Raye though was the only one who would be able to stand beside him through his life, with different circumstances but ending in the same result with the fact she wouldn't age. That's why he would allow himself to get close to her and even that was hard. Being 130 years old made him hard to allow someone to enter his heart like that. But she was able to.  
"..You'd like my brother.." Vash said all of a sudden to the two girls. "He really is nice if it wasn't for the fact he didn't like humans."  
"..Why doesn't he like humans..." Serena asked blinking at Vash. He just chuckled.  
"Well he thinks humans are like the spiders that kill the butterflies, the butterflies being plants.." He muttered.  
"You mean those tear shaped things in or near each town we've seen?" Amy asked typing something in her computer. Vash nodded.  
"Yeah, the humans need the plants to live here and Knives doesn't like it." Vash responded not wanting to get into the fact he was a plant as well and that is why his brother didn't like humans.  
"I see.." Serena said thinking lightly. "Well we'll have to change his mind, now won't we?"  
"It's not that simple..." Vash said turning his head lightly to see something coming looming over the horizon. The place that Knives was waiting for them. "..anyway we should camp here tonight."  
"But we're so close..." Serena looked biting her lip and seeing the thing upon the horizon. "She's in that place. I can feel her."  
"Yeah but night fall will be upon us fast." Vash said quietly. "And I don't want to try and break into that thing until I've had a good view of it during the day." Amy nodded closing her computer and looking about.   
"What about those sand worms?" She asked which made Vash's eye twitch.  
"..Well I don't think they come this far this way during the night anyway.." He muttered. "Though it will be best to have someone up at all hours of the night." Both girls nodded as Meryl and Milly came walking up to them.  
"Is there a plan yet?" Meryl asked coldly.  
"No..we'll do that tomorrow." Serena said placing a hand on the insurance woman's shoulder who pushed it off and huffed.  
"Fine." She said sitting down. Vash just let another sigh go as he looked ahead and glanced at the fortress type deal. It was going to be hard to break in..but he had to do it. Raye needed him and he didn't know what Knives had in mind for the girl. 

************************************

Yay! I'm finally back to writing again... so busy you wouldn't believe it...Well this one needed to be updated major. Thanks for reading one of my stories and waiting so long for an update. I'm REALLY sorry, it's just that I'm such a busy college student...*sigh*. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	10. Before the Final Counter

Here is the new chapter!

Trigun-Spirit of Fire  
Chapter 10  
Before the Final Counter

Raye stood next to the window looking out at the desert lands seeing small figures heading toward the place that she was being held at. Turning away she gazed back toward the door that Knives always came in and out of. She was confused, hurt, and now hungry. Sure the man came with food every once and a while, but it had been quite a while since he came, probably six hours. A growl came from her stomach as she gazed down.  
"..There has to be something I can do.." She muttered glancing around. Of course that had been the third of forth time she had said that in the past three hours. Sighing she leaned on an arm flicking a pebble away from her that sat near her left knee. "..He could at least bring food if he's going to keep me locked up here."  
  
Vash dodged the bullets that had been aimed at him from high above. It meant only one person could have possibly shot them at him. Grinding his teeth he glared up near the top of the towering fortress seeing a shadowed figure and a glint of a gun as sun light had hit it.  
"..Knives..." He hissed loading his gun once more and aiming it near Knives, trying to scare the man from stopping this relentless game they had going. It had been like this for the past three hours.  
At first Vash thought it was going to be hard to get inside as he gazed at the shadowed pillar that rose from the desert that laid before him. As they drew closer he had thought himself wrong in that assumption. There wasn't any gates or walls to hold them out, actually at the base there was a set of giant doors, open. To Vash it looked like the doors had been tore off, probably from his brother, but gone non the less. All they needed to do was get inside. Once inside they could hide, well he could. He really didn't want to drag Serena, the princess Raye had told him about, into it all. He had actually told all the woman to stay behind about a few iles back.  
Now he realized his mistake thinking it was going to be easy to get inside. Knives had did that to bait him to do something stupid, which he had done. He held his right side to try and stop the bleeding as he aimed his gun up as the gunfire from above had halted for a few seconds and sent a few more bullets his direction.  
Knives held a grin upon his features as he loaded his gun stepping back from the window he was using quickly. Loading his gun again he stepped forward sending more bullets toward his brother once more. Vash had to be dead. If he was going to get anywhere with the plan to use the woman locked in the back to destroy man kind, Vash had to be gone. He could read her thoughts and she was devoted to his brother now. A frown came upon Knives's features as he thought about that. How the heck could a woman, who hardly knew him, be so devoted. Aiming once more he sent a few more bullets flying, hoping to kill his brother.  
Vash sighed in frustration as he ducked behind an old collapsed wall loading his gun again. How the heck was he going to get inside!  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A voice called out from somewhere. Vash turned his head to see that a strange unnatural mist was beginning to cover the area. He wondered if this was some strange ploy of his brothers to try and confuse him. "Vash!" Amy's voice called out then to him.  
Frowning he sighed agrivatedly as he heard footsteps coming toward him, probably all the woman.  
The steps slowed to just walking as figures came out of the mist at him. Serena and Amy where in the front dressed in strange outfits that Raye had wore that time she had shot out the arrow of fire. Behind them followed Meryl and Milly their guns drawn.  
"Come on Vash," Serena said. "The fog won't last long especially in this environment." As the girl said that the fog did begin to disappear back into the atmosphere.  
Gunfire from above made everyone fall to the ground.  
"I told you guys to stay behind!" Vash said leaning up against the wall then quickly leaning up and shooting a few off toward the window.  
"We can't let you go by yourself even if you where mean to Meryl Mr. Vash, right?" Milly said turning her head slightly to the shorter insurance woman who sighed and nodded.  
"We don't need anything big happening," Meryl sighed. "If we don't do our jobs we'll get fired and I must say I don't want that...even if I don't want to look at you right now."  
Vash sighed. There wasn't going to be anyway he could just leave them all. They where all very stubborn.  
"Come on Vash, lets get going!" Serena said. "Amy, mist us again!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Amy yelled as the mist started surrounding them once more, causing the gunfire Knives was sending to stop.  
"Lets go!" Serena shouted running in the direction she had seen the doors last. Vash stood up and rushed after the girl who held a weird stick in her hand. He could hear the foot steps of Milly and Meryl behind him following close range since the fog was thick. Soon he found himself staring at the metal walls of the fort with Serena standing not to far ahead waiting for him.  
"If we hadn't helped you you would still be fighting with him," Serena said smiling and giving the sign of victory. "Now it's only a few more steps till we get Raye back."  
"That was nuts!" Vash said grabbing his head and looking all worried. "You guys don't know Knives like I do."  
"O come on Vash," Amy said coming from behind him. "Knives couldn't see though that and we made, it did we not?"  
"...so?" Vash sighed looking at all the woman around him now. "I really didn't want you guys coming along."  
"Why not Mr. Vash?" Milly asked behind me. "We can help out."  
"..Because.." He sighed rubbing the side of his head. He really didn't want to explain to Meryl and Milly that Serena was an actual princess and if his brother ended up killing her Earth as we knew it would be doomed. He glanced back at Meryl and Milly and sighed. "Because guys this is my fight since it is my brother."  
"..It's also Raye," Serena said. "And we're her friends. I for one won't let you go alone." Serena nodded then smiling. "Besides you need help anyway."  
Vash sighed once more. If she did get killed it would be his fault, but she wasn't going to go away any time soon.  
"I want you guys to keep back though, like I said before, you don't know my brother," Vash stated. "I don't want to be responsible for any of your deaths."  
"Don't be so morbid Mr. Vash, we can all take care of ourselves," Milly smiled. Then her face grew serious. "Now lets go get Miss Raye back!" Everyone else nodded around him and he sighed shrugging and giving up. Really though there was no turning back now.  
  
Setting the bar down quietly Raye glanced at the door behind her and looked forward at the small gap she had created finding a loose bar in the group. Stepping up she walked out on the ledge outside her window. First thing she noticed was the wind howling as high as she was. Her hair flew around her a bit.  
Raye looked down noticing exactly how far away she was from the ground. She was at least seven stories off the ground. Cursing herself for not having her transformation pen she continued on slowly on the ledge. Falling that far in her civilian form could...what would kill her instantly. At least in her sailor fuku she might make it out of the fall alive at least. Turning her head she saw a window not to far away and continued to scoot down there, despite the pain she was still feeling. She hadn't fully yet recovered from the attack she had taken on. Turning slightly she peaked in the window and found herself smiling. Nobody was around. Finally a little luck had been handed to her. Turning to move to the window she didn't see the loose pebbles upon the ledge...  
  
Vash glanced about forcing himself to be the leader of the group, gun drawn as he continued down the hallway slowly.  
"..I could just scan..." Amy muttered but Vash cut her off waving his hands. He had heard something up ahead. It could be his brother coming down from where he was up above to attack them in the hallways.  
There was a weak cough that echoed through the hallway making Vash drop his gun. For one Knives would never cough like that, and another it was weak. That could mean only one person was walking down the hallway.  
"....Raye.." Vash muttered rushing forward turning a corner to see the scout of fire leaning against a wall weakly holding her right shoulder.  
Raye looked up hearing foot steps she was afraid that Knives had figured out she had escaped and came looking for her but was pleasantly surprised to see Vash standing there wide eyed and staring at her in shock.  
She had fallen off the ledge as she was going to enter the window. She had fallen back. Luckily her scout instincts had taken affect and her right hand flew out grabbing another ledge...though pulling her arm clear out of the socket from the force of the fall. Somehow she had managed to climb up on the ledge and a window was right there so she fell through it. Thats what had led her here.  
"..Vash.." She said weakly falling forward.  
He was instantly there catching her, seeing how badly she really looked. Tears began to welt up in his eyes as he gazed at her sleeping form. Serena and Amy rushed up from behind him followed by Milly and Meryl. Serena sighed though worried about her friend.  
Amy instantly pulled out her computer and scanned the girl.  
"..A dislocated shoulder and her body is under a lot of stress...besides that she seems to be fine," Amy smiled looking at Serena and then turning her focus on Vash. Then something on her screen of the computer started to blink. Frowning she tapped a few buttons and glanced up fear written all over her face. "Knives is heading this way!"  
Vash looked about. Quickly he turned and handed Raye over to Milly who used her strap on her stun gun to set it aside so she could.  
"Meryl, Milly, please listen to me for once!" He stated. "You two have to get out of here.."  
Meryl opened her mouth to protest but Milly shushed her up.  
"Vash is right Meryl, we need to get Miss Raye out of here and right now we are the only ones who really can't help Mr. Vash."  
"..But.." Meryl said but before she could say anything else she was pushed away by Vash as Milly began to rush toward the exit once more. Turning Vash's eyes fell upon the two woman who he wanted also gone but knew there was no way he could get them to go. Besides they could defend themselves hopefully if Knives did try to attack. Turning his head he could now hear echoes of footsteps coming down the hallway. Amy's computer was correct. His brother was coming.


End file.
